The Truth About the Stars
by Aquafairy
Summary: Harry Potter has grown up with no real family, not knowing who was near him as a child, or who he could trust. He returns to Number 4 to find that he is not alone anymore, and this mysterious person might just be from his past...
1. A Love for a Child

**Chapter 1: A Love for a Child**

"So when will he be born?" Infinity asked.

"July," Lily answered looking at her husband. James smiled a huge grin that brought back his boyishly, goofy looks that Lily fell in love with. Infinity couldn't help but be caught in their contagious happiness. Sirius sat in the chair opposite James. He was smiling as well, but not looking at the happy couple. He sat with his glass hanging in one hand, slouched in the chair, gazing at the woman next to him.

* * *

They had met in their seventh year at Hogwarts when James and Lily had started to date. Sirius had watched as she came through the doors of the Great Hall during one of the normal suppers. There was barely anyone eating dinner. Only a few at the Gryffindor table and some at the Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were even less occupied.

The Marauders sat and talked happily planning jokes. They laughed and laughed, Lily smiling at the four friends.

"At least I didn't hex him like I wanted to. He would have been a toad now. I could see it, 'Well, I didn't know it was a student, headmaster," Sirius said mimicking the potions masters' voice, with all of his annoying accents on unaccented syllables and with the odd draw and scratch it held. The five erupted into laughter.

"Sirius, we really need to…" James' voice died off, with the other noise in the room. The doors had fallen open and in their threshold was a girl. She was short with sleek black curls. Her eyes were grey beyond imagination. Sirius slowly turned back to see why James had stopped talking. His eyes met the girl's. She was stunningly beautiful. Her eyes held and animated gleam that sparked his curiosity. She stared back at him, and then glanced at the head table, where Dumbledore had flown from his chair. A slight smile stretched across her face and she crumbled to the ground.

Sirius jumped from his chair and caught her before she hit the ground. Dumbledore reached them, glanced at Sirius, nodded and took the girl from his arms. Sirius watched as Dumbledore disappeared from the Great Hall. Sirius took a step forward.

"Stay where you are, Mr. Black. Go back to your meal," the voice belonged to McGonagall. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat back down. James patted him on the shoulder, muttering. Lily looked at him as she caught the harsh words from his quiet words.

"Padfoot, don't look now, but our friend is getting away with leaving," Remus said nodding toward Lucious Malfoy walking through the door after Dumbledore.

"Let's go," Sirius said, dropping his napkin and standing from the table. He didn't gaze at his friends, he just left the room.

Sirius followed Dumbledore around turn after turn, staying back enough as not to get caught. Dumbledore wasn't headed for his office. The girl still lay limp in his arms. Her weight was nothing on the elder man. He kept walking, carrying her with no pain as he made his way to his destination. Sirius stopped as Dumbledore pulled a door open. The headmaster walked into the room, leaving the door open. Sirius watched from behind a knight in armour. Dumbledore emerged from the room and stood on the threshold.

"Are you going to wait there all night?" Sirius startled and turned around, looking for who he was talking to. "Mr. Black? Are you coming?" Sirius jumped again and stepped from behind the knight.

"Professor, I…" Sirius began, but stopped as the girl emerged from the room.

Dumbledore, who before looked like a headmaster teaching his student, now looked like a scared parent, whose kid had fallen and cut their head. He turned toward the girl and reached for her. She stepped back to tell him that she was fine. Dumbledore watched her carefully as she made her way past him and into the hall. Sirius watched silently as the angel came toward him.

"I'm Infinity," she said. Her hand extended and Sirius stared at it.

"Oh, I'm, uh…Sirius Black," Sirius replied trying to gain his composure. No girl had ever had this effect on him. Not Sirius the Untouchable. He was invincible when it came to love. He dated someone new almost every week. This was wrong in every way. He never got flustered in front of females.

"Sirius Black, It is nice to meet you."

* * *

Sirius now stared at his wife. No one knew of their engagement. Not even James, Sirius' best friend.

"Yeah, hopefully he'll have my great looks," James said laughing. Sirius looked at him and smiled.

"Poor kid," Lily muttered teasing.

"We're married," Sirius said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Infinity smiled back at Lily and James, after flashing a confused look at Sirius.

"He asked about three months ago and two months ago, we had our secret wedding," Infinity threw in to clarify. Lily and James erupted into smiles at the same time. Sirius looked actually interested for the first time that night. It wasn't that he didn't care about James' baby, it was just that he had a weight, something he was keeping from his best friend, on his shoulder, and it had bugged him.

"Okay, get up and come here." James pulled Sirius up and dragged him out of the house. Infinity looked after them.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt him," Lily said.

"Who won't hurt who?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"You, married? Are you serious?" James asked.

"Yes, I am…and yes I am married," Sirius replied. "James, she is so different from everyone else that was at school, she is perfect. She was the only one that changed me, the only one that ever affected me. I love her."

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear. Now let's celebrate." James was gone, his voice carrying onto the wind as his figure rode off into the night as a stag. Sirius barked out laughter and followed him as his dog.

* * *

"Lily, I think I'm pregnant," Infinity whispered after the boys disappeared from the house.

"How do you know?" Lily asked turning back to her friend.

"I can feel her."

* * *

Harry sat in his crib giggling at his mother and father. He was eleven months old. Lily picked up Harry and rocked him back and forth. James picked up clothes from a cardboard box and brought them to Lily for Harry. He had a play date with Artemis in a few minutes and he had to get ready.

Lily laughed as Harry burbled and chatted with his parents. He made no intelligible words but he just seemed to talk away. He was eleven months old now and Artemis was only three months, so their play date wasn't really that, just them sitting in their parents arms as the parents talked. Harry had taken excellent care of Artemis when they rolled around on the carpet. He would sit right behind her and make sure that she was safe and if she did anything bad they would both start crying, Harry usually first.

There was a knock on the door. James kissed Lily and glanced at his son, then went to answer it. Lily picked up Harry and went to see who it was. A muffled scream from James sounded through the room, followed by a loud thud. Lily peaked into the hall to see James lying motionless on the ground and a cloaked figure over him. Lily panicked and ran through the house. She held Harry close to her and kept running. As she passed the phone, she grabbed it and dialed Sirius and Infinity.

The phone rang at their house only once. Lily stood before Voldemort, holding her son in her arms and pleading to spare them. As Voldemort held up his wand and said the final words, Lily turned away to shield her son. Her body collapsed onto the floor. Harry screamed and cried, not knowing what was going on. Voldemort approached the annoying child and raised his wand to kill him as well. The baby giggled slightly and touched the wand carefully. The words were spoken.

* * *

"Maybe I should go check on James and Lily, it's not like them to be an hour late. They only live a few minutes away. Maybe I should call. Or…"

"Sirius, they would have called. Let's just stay here okay. We can't do anything but wait," Infinity pleaded holding Artemis close to her.

"But what if…" Sirius began. He shook his head and approached his wife. Kissing her on the head and hugging her and the baby, he crossed to the door.

"Sirius, no," Infinity stood and began to come towards him. "It's a death wish, please."

"Infinity, you and I both know that if they haven't called something bad happened. I can't sit here and let that bad thing happen." Sirius grabbed his coat and left the house.

Infinity watched him leave, knowing that this would all end badly, knowing that this would be the last evening she had to spend with him for a very long time, if ever again.

* * *


	2. Dancing Lessons

Chapter 2: Dancing Lessons

Sixteen Years Later…

Harry stormed out of his house enraged at his aunt and uncle. How dare they tell him that he was a bother? How dare they tell him that he would have to leave when he stopped leaching off of them and school was out? He had barely held himself together. Harry walked across the yard oblivious to anyone else. He had every right to live there. He hadn't wanted it but had been forced to live there so he was completely innocent. How could they blame him for all of this? They didn't even know the half of why he was there and they never would.

Across the street, Artemis stepped out of her door and glanced around at her new neighbourhood. It was charming, plain but charming. She wouldn't be there long; her mother and her moved around so often that she didn't mind it anymore. All of the house here were the same, and that had bothered her at first. She found it very organized and boring, but charming nonetheless.

Her eyes glanced around and she saw a young boy, maybe her age or a little older, storm from his house. She stepped away from her house more to get a better look.

Harry froze when he realized someone was watching him. He caught her curious eye and stared. She was shorter then him, with sleek curly locks of black hair. It was full and had an unruly characteristic to it that made her seem more human, instead of his original impression of the angel. She looked familiar.

Harry realized that she was probably the daughter of a nasty neighbour. He rolled his eyes at her, and stormed down the street.

Artemis stepped back at his rudeness. She wanted to see who this dark haired, tall, handsome boy was. He looked familiar. Not his looks, but the way he had looked at her, the way he carried himself.

She stepped from the path up to her house and onto the sidewalk. Harry headed toward the park. Footsteps sounded behind him. He looked back and saw the girl walking on the other side of the street.

She noticed his look and glanced down. He stopped and smiled at her.

"Are you lost?" Harry asked her as she approached him. Artemis looked up and smiled. She crossed the road and approached the boy.

"Actually, I am. I just moved here, you see. I was wondering if you could show me around, but you seem in a bad mood, so I'll leave you alone," Artemis said. She turned her back on him and walked where he was headed. Harry stared after her amazed and in shock.

"Wait," Harry called after her. Artemis turned around, having waited for him to call to her. "I'll show you around if you want."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

They began to walk, Harry's feet leading them to the park. She never said anything, just looked around as they walked.

"So, do you like it here?" he asked trying to spark some sort of conversation.

"I guess," Artemis answered vaguely. Harry watched her as she looked around. He noticed a certain accent in her speech but couldn't place it. She was too familiar.

"By the way, I'm Harry."

"I'm Artemis and it's a pleasure to meet you, Harry," Artemis said, stopping and presenting her hand. Harry took it and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Artemis." Harry laughed. Artemis smiled. "To the park?" Harry gestured toward the park and smiled.

"I heard it was a fabulous place to hang out," Artemis replied walking in the direction of his gesture.

"It is a great place, unless Dudders makes it there before we do," Harry muttered, trying not to hint that he scared Dudley off in anyway. If she knew how or why he could scare Dudley, then it would break yet another law, and Harry was one away from expulsion.

"Dudders?" Artemis asked trying to hold back her laugh.

"My cousin. I live with my aunt and uncle, and he is the bully around here, or so he says. He is really scared of…everything." Harry faltered. He had almost told her. What was it that made it hard to lie near her? If he told her that Dudley was scared of his wand, he would have to tell everything, and that was too much.

Artemis watched Harry closely. He seemed to be fitting with himself about something. She smiled at him when he looked up, which seemed to calm him a little.

"Potty-kins!" A horrible voice called. "Potty-kins, is this your new girlfriend."

Artemis looked up at a pig with legs. She stared confused. Had someone really enchanted a pig to talk? How? Why? A thousand questions ran through her head as she watched Harry turn a slight pink. The pig walked away from his gang of pigs.

Artemis burst into laughter. "It looks like someone made a pig walk and talk." She muttered between laughs. Dudley caught it. His fists curled into balls.

"Do you want to dance, princess?" Dudley asked Artemis.

"I'd love to, piggy," Artemis retorted. She stopped laughing, swept into a curtsy, and grabbed Dudley's fat hands. Her feet began to step in the form of a waltz. "What? They didn't teach you dance in 'How to be a Human?' How disappointing. You should ask for you corn cobs back."

Harry stared at Artemis. She had silenced Dudley, silenced him without using any force. Harry just stared on at Artemis trying to waltz with Dudley. Harry began laughing. One of Dudley's gang members turned on him. Harry smiled.

"You want to dance too?" Harry offered his hands. The member rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Dudley, was it?" Artemis asked. "Duddy-kins, you are a horrible dancer."

Dudley turned red. "Let's get out of here. They're really mental." The gang walked away quickly.

Harry stared in awe at Artemis. She waved bye to the retreating gang. "He really can't dance," She muttered. Harry laughed.

* * *

**(A/N) ok! how is it? This is the chapter two and I will post three now! yeah! ok...i am new at this so please Read and Review! Thanks...also if they review box isn't there...someone please tell me via email or something!**


	3. Infinity

**(A/N): Okay here is the fantabulous chapter 3! lol! Thanks to the Wonderfully AWESOME review from the GREAT Nectar Fizz! Reviews keep the story coming so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! tell me what you think because this story is mostly for my wonderful readers! thanks for reading! enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: As you all know, IF i owned HP I would 1: not be writing on this Fanfiction site and 2: I would be filthy rich and named JK Rowling...so there I don't own HP

* * *

**

**The Truth About the Stars**

**Chapter 3: Infinity**

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had grown accustomed to sitting in his aunts wilting flower bushes and plants. He would sit hours on end lying on the hard ground, hidden from view, only coming to the surface for meals and walks. When his cousin returned home or stayed home with friends, Harry would sneak away to avoid him. His feet would take him to the park, where he would sit and swing on the only swing still in tact until Dudley came around the corner of the park to wreak his havoc.

But now Harry had more options. Artemis was his new friend and accomplice. She had proved herself against Dudley and shone like Hermione did in her classes. Topping even the effects of the pig tail in the embarrassment category, Artemis had won Harry over.

Artemis led Harry toward her house, skipping ahead of him. She stopped suddenly and glanced back at Harry's somber walk. He was deep in thought. His mind was lost behind a certain veil that had haunted his dreams since his fifth year at Hogwarts. He shivered slightly.

"Is everything alright?" Artemis asked Harry, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yes, sorry. I was thinking of something. Did you say anything?" Artemis shook her head and walked back to him.  
"What were you thinking about? You seemed sad." Harry tried to smile her away, but his feelings about Sirius welled up. He shook his head and pushed down the nauseating sickness rising inside of him. Artemis took his hand and pulled him forward. "What ever it is, I'll be here, okay?"

The two walked on toward Artemis' house, hand in hand; Harry never really knowing when to let go and Artemis not caring.

"I think you'll like my mum, Harry. She is really nice." Artemis began talking again, but Harry zoned out. Her hair sparkled as she moved, her eyes shone a brilliant blue, like none he had ever seen. "…And she can make the best cookies. Not that that is really important. Harry?"

"Yes," Harry answered still somewhat in a daze.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Artemis asked, genuinely worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little off today."

"Okay well here we are." Artemis gestured toward her house, like all the other houses, and smiled. Harry noticed that she had let go of his hand. He was disappointed, but he didn't understand why, he had felt before that he would never like muggles. And now here she was, a muggle.

"Very nice house," Harry said with a small laugh. Artemis smiled and cut across the lawn toward the door, Harry following.

Artemis opened the door and walked in. The outside of the house was like all the others on Privet Drive: brick, square, boring. But the inside was so unexpected that Harry froze. The other inhabitants on Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent had sets of furniture, costly designer pieces that were only made once, or antique pieces so old that no one was allowed to sit in them. None of the house Harry had been in were comfortable, homely. All were bland and snapped right from a catalog. But Artemis' house was sparklingly comfortable. Beautiful rich wood made up the furniture that looked hand made. The cushions on the couch were so soft you could tell from a distance. Harry gazed around the house.

There were no boxes. That was the second thing Harry noticed. No boxes, after they had just moved in. This wonderfully comfortable house looked lived in, used. But they had been here almost three days, and yet no boxes. Harry, who had never really moved, was not sure if that was right, but his guess was that that was not a normal occurrence. Aunt Marge, who had often stayed for long periods with the intent on moving in, had never been unpacked and comfortable in three days. Maybe it was because she wasn't smart enough to unpack…

Harry was lost in thought when a new voice greeted his ears.

"Good Afternoon, Harry. Artemis has told me a lot about you." Harry looked up into the eyes off a beautiful woman. She had large curls of sleek black hair and eyes the colour of glistening swords. Artemis looked almost exactly like her, only with bluer eyes. They were both stunning. Harry looked at Artemis and was struck suddenly by the contrast between her eyes and her hair.

"Good Afternoon," Harry muttered, trying to piece everything good happening together, and turning back to Infinity.

"I'm Infinity, Artemis' mother," the woman said. Harry nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," he mumbled. Artemis giggled to herself.

"Mum, can we go into the living room?" Artemis asked, breaking the awkward silence. Her mother looked up in surprise but nodded.

"Let me get a few things out of your way. Just one minute." Infinity disappeared down the hallway in front of them. Harry stared after her.  
"Do you like her?" Artemis asked turning her blue eyes on him. Harry turned to face Artemis, who was smiling expectantly.

"How can you not?" Harry answered with a laugh. Infinity emerged from the living room holding a jar and two picture frames. Harry looked after her trying to read the inscription on the jar, but it was blocked by Infinity's arm. Artemis saw his gaze and led him quickly into the living room.

"Welcome to my living room." Artemis spun in a circle showing off the room. Harry laughed and nodded his approval. She smiled brightly and flopped down on the coach. Harry sat next to her. "So what do you do around here? This place seems awfully dull," Artemis asked Harry, her slight French accent coming through.

"Mostly I sit in the bushes."

"What?" Artemis asked staring at him. Suddenly the stupidity of the statement dawned on him.

"I mean, I…um…well, you see," Harry began trying to cover himself. But just as the words started to take form in his head, another sound filled the room. A loud pop, followed by a scream and a sound much like a falling jar. Artemis flinched and left the coach.

"Hold on, Harry. I'll see what that was," Artemis left the living room and went toward the kitchen.

Harry sat expectantly on the couch. Voices slowly drifted from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Infinity's voice carried in an urgent attempt at a whisper.

"I was sent to give you…." Harry strained in vain to hear what was said. The voice was familiar.

"Mum, is everything alright?" Artemis had made it to the kitchen now.

"Yes, honey. I was just startled by the _dog_ in my kitchen." Infinity drew out dog as if through grinding teeth. Frantic whispers sounded to Harry, but they were not understandable.

"Ok, do you need help?" Artemis asked.

"No, dear. Go back to your guest. I'll clean this up," Infinity answered. There was a grunting noise coming from what Harry thought to be a male.

Artemis' footsteps in the hall were coming closer. Harry leaned away from the doorway so as not to appear suspicious. Another noise entered the house as the front door was being pounded against. Infinity shrieked slightly. There was clatter in the kitchen and Artemis pulled the door open. Harry moved out of view of the door just in case.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE WHELP?" Uncle Vernon boomed. Harry shivered and moved further from the door.

"Who, sir?" Artemis asked politely.

"THAT FREAK OF A NEWPHEW THAT I HAVE!" Uncle Vernon was probably a dark shade of purple now, the vein on his head throbbing madly. Harry laughed to himself.

"I don't think I understand who you are referring to," Artemis said, calm as ever.

"Artemis, darling, who is it?" Infinity called from the kitchen.

"May I ask your name, sir?" Artemis asked.

"Vernon. Vernon Dursley. Number Four Privet Drive," Uncle Vernon answered, somewhat exasperated.

"Oh, you must be Harry's Uncle," Artemis replied. "Mum, It's Harry's uncle."

"Oh!" Harry heard Infinity's steps in the hallway. "Hello, sir."

"Where is he?" Vernon demanded.

"The boy? Well, I have someone here that would like to speak with him. If that's okay, of course. He wanted to give Harry a piece of his mind, if you catch my drift," Infinity said. "And I was wondering if you would lend him to me for a while so that I can put him to work. I can't have my beautiful daughter doing all that hard work, you know how it is."

The silence that filled the hall made Harry's laughter all the more difficult to hide.

"Fine. But I want him home soon to cook dinner." Harry heard the door slam and huffs and puffs of anger from outside.

Artemis' face appeared at the entrance to the living room, a large smile on her face. Harry began talking but was cut off by Infinity.

"Harry, come here. I have someone who would like to speak with you."


	4. Shot with a Gun

**Hey it's me again! And with another chapter! Wow! My WONDERFULLY AWESOME reviewers were soooo grand that I think everyone should clap for them because they are the reason why this chapter is up!**

**So Three Cheers FOR...HPEVER! ABARRAINE! AND NECTAR FIZZ! yeah! They should all get cookies or something! But instead all I have to provide is yet another chapter...I hope that will be enough! lol enjoy this next chapter! YEAH!**

**ooo and hpever...its not who you think it is:)**

**Disclaimer: No change yet...I still don't own Harry Potter...BUT the new Harry Potter book is coming out soon! yeah! and I am not getting any money for it...In fact I am spending money to get it so therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

****Chapter 4: Shot with a Gun**

Harry stood and left the living room, somewhat confused. Who did they know that would want to talk to Harry? Harry tried to smile at Infinity, but the smile probably looked more like a grimace to her.

"It's your old professor, Harry, from elementary school," Infinity informed him. His heart fell a little. He had hoped it was someone from the wizarding world. He had hoped that it was…Harry stopped himself before the thought finished. He turned his mind away from the thoughts of his godfather. It couldn't be him. "He is in the kitchen." Infinity pointed down the hall toward the room, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

Harry began to walk toward the kitchen when a thought occurred to him. He never had male elementary professor. Harry stopped and turned around toward the door to tell Infinity the problem.

"Harry, come here," A voice called to him. He knew that voice. That was… "Harry, hurry. Don't say anything." Remus Lupin emerged from behind the kitchen door. Harry was frozen in the hallway, starring at his professor; not his elementary professor, but his Hogwarts professor. Harry almost jumped at Moony, his joy overriding his sense at the moment.

"What are--" Lupin cut off Harry as he pulled him into the kitchen.

"Harry, look. I said that I was your elementary school professor so I could talk to you without be suspicious."

"But why are you even here, Professor?" Harry questioned.

"Infinity and her daughter, Artemis, used to live in London. Infinity was married and happy and Artemis had a loving father. The father was killed by Voldemort himself, not his followers, which makes us wonder what importance a muggle like Artemis' father played."

Harry stopped breathing. Muggle? Artemis was a muggle. Harry couldn't figure out what had affected him so much. Did he really think that Artemis had been a witch? She had given no clues as to who she was. And there was that incredibly obnoxious thought that had occurred to him: She didn't know who he was.

"So I have been charged with watching the family and making sure that they are safe. Infinity is the only one who knows about our world, and she knows very little about it. She knows about you, Harry, but was told not to tell her daughter anything. Artemis is in the dark. She believes that her father was shot. And in a way he was, but not the way she thinks he was."

"That's a little confusing," Harry replied, hoping that he didn't sound to Dudley-ish.

"All you really have to keep up with is that they are muggles, I am your elementary professor, and that Voldemort is not real."

"What?" Harry took a step back, surprised that this man, whose best friends were both killed because of Voldemort and his men, just said that he was not real. Harry stood frozen, the room swam around him. His scar seared with pain.

"Harry, are you alright?" Lupin reached over to hold Harry on his feet. Harry stepped away and sat in a chair by the table.

"How am I supposed to pretend he is not real?" Harry asked having regained some of his composure.

"It's not a matter of real or not, truthfully. Infinity doesn't want Artemis to know he exists and is at large. Think about it Harry, if the man who killed your father was still loose and no one knew where he was," Lupin tried to reason, sitting across from Harry.

"He is." Harry's Professor's eyes closed and his head hit the table.

"Of course, Harry. I'm so sorry."

"Professor, I…" Harry began.

"No, It was a stupid analogy. I'm sorry, Harry."

"But Professor, it wasn't stupid, because it worked. I think I understand why Infinity is trying to hide it from Artemis. I mean, I think I might hide it from my child as well," Harry said slowly, thinking ahead toward his future with children. He could see his wife dead and him shielding his children. But it would be different then because his children wouldn't be muggles, whose mother was killed by some unknown force that could only be explained through pain for the children. "I think I can stay quiet."

"Thank you, Harry."

* * *

Artemis sat across from Infinity in the living room.

"Why did you call him a dog, Mum?" Artemis asked.

"When I was in school, Remus used to complain because he said that my animagus self was really bad, he was teasing of course. So I told him I would rather be a cat then a dog who howls at the moon. He then proceeded to inform me that Sirius was a dog and that I had insulted my own boyfriend. Funny…" Infinity's voice died off as a sadness swept over her beautiful looks.

Artemis nodded, her thoughts somewhere else. That somewhere else was the kitchen, where Remus sat with Harry talking. Why did Moony want to talk with Harry? What importance was a muggle?

"Artemis, Harry is a muggle." Infinity whispered. Artemis looked up at her mother.

"I know."

"That means that you can't tell him what really happened to your father. Just say that he was shot. There is a muggle weapon…" Infinity began to explain.

"That can propel little metal drops called bullets at high speeds. They are called guns and they are used by muggles to kill, because one shot in a vital organ can kill one instantly. Also they are used to stop approaching people. A shot to the leg can stop someone from walking. There are many different types, some automatic, some not."

Infinity gazed at her daughter in shock. She opened her mouth to say something but Artemis answered her unasked question.

"Ex-boyfriend was a muggle fanatic, not to mention loved guns. Hints the ex."

"Right, yes, well go with that." Infinity was silent for a minute, then regaining her thoughts, she continued. "Lupin taught Harry in elementary school, so right now he is talking to him about your father, explaining what happened."

"Okay." Artemis rose from her living room chair and left through the hall toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Do you understand Harry?" Lupin asked.

"She doesn't know a thing about me?"

"Right, while Infinity knows a little of our world, her interest didn't expand into that of our celebrities."

"So, I am not famous to her?"

"Correct." Remus Lupin watched Harry Potter think through what this meant.

"Excuse me," A voice said at the door. Harry and Lupin looked up as Artemis emerged from behind the door.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"Mum--" Artemis began but never finished, as an owl slammed into the kitchen window.


	5. Perfectly Wonderful

**(A/N): hello readers! So here is chapter 5 ready to read...sorry that I have not posted in a while...I was hoping that everyone was reading the new Harry Potter! IT WAS GREAT! But one thing:**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE, AND INTEND TO, DO NOT READ ON WITH THIS STORY UNTIL YOU HAVE FINISHED IT! THANK YOU!**

**The main point of that is because this is based on the seventh year at Hogwarts...or not at Hogwarts (:D)...so I wanted to keep it as real to the book as possible therefore it will contain book spoilers from HBP...so dont read unless you finished it.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because I wouldn't do what JKR did in HBP...because that was horrible...**

**Chapter 5: Perfectly Wonderful**

Harry froze. Artemis stood with her mouth open in shock. Lupin stared at the window in amazement.

"What is that?" Infinity shrieked coming into the room. Harry shot a look at Lupin, who looked at Artemis, who looked at her mother, who was retrieving the owl from the window. "Well, that is certainly charming. Some people are still using owls."

"Who is the letter to?" Remus asked stepping toward Infinity.

"Artemis," Infinity answered, with a small dab of confusion in her voice. Artemis was wide-eyed and gapping. "It's from--" Infinity stopped short and fell into a chair. She began to mutter to herself. Lupin approached her and took the letter from her hands. His hands began to shake at once. He quickly passed the letter on to Artemis, who took it but her gaze stayed on her mother.

"Maybe I should…" Harry muttered. Artemis looked up in surprise as if noticing Harry's presence for the first time.

"No Harry, please stay." Artemis sat at the table and her fingers opened the red seal on the folded parchment. She was amazingly calm. Harry had guessed that it was because she had not yet seen the name of whom it was from.

Artemis read over the letter and closed her eyes. She shivered and opened her eyes once more and looked around at everyone. "It's just my admittance letter. Nothing else."

"But why was it--" Lupin began. But stopped, looking up at Harry.

"Because he wrote it last year. Remember? But then," Artemis stopped as well. Harry didn't know what to do, he was obviously confused by why an admittance letter was delivered by and owl. Infinity was staring at him, a vague smile on her face.

"It does show that the Headmaster is eccentric, I mean, who uses owls? It is rather charming and old fashioned. I can't wait to meet him." Infinity said standing and moving toward the sink.

"It's Headmistress, mum."

* * *

Harry gazed out of his window, deep in thought. What was he still doing here? Why did he stay this long? The Dursley's were already upset that Harry was staying, but he said two weeks, and now he was pushing on a month. He had received letters from Ron and Hermione, who by the sounds of the letters, were both at the Burrow. Hermione warned him not to do anything to rash, and to think things through. Ron just giving general information. Harry had also received an invitation to Fleur and Bill's wedding. It was in three days, yet Harry had sent no response to any of the letters. He had torn most of them to pieces. How dare they tell him to be careful? People were dying. People were dying, and he, the one who was supposed to kill Voldemort, was sitting in Number 4 Privet Drive doing absolutely nothing.

Hermione and Ron's first letters were preceded by five or six letters telling him how worried they were and that if he was all right, could he please write back. Harry had laughed at the letters. If he was all right? Harry was far from all right. He was miserable. He had no idea were to go to find the rest of the Horcruxes. And with no more Dumbledore, he doubted whether he could find them at all.

Only one letter from Ginny arrived. It was a simple letter that Harry kept in his back pocket. It told him how much she cared about him and that he needed to, for her sake, be safe. It also told him that she had complete confidence in his ability to find the Horcruxes. No letters had followed from her. Harry never responded.

The wedding was going to take place, and Harry had no idea how to get there. But a sudden thought occurred to Harry, Lupin.

Harry stood quickly and grabbed his jacket as he ran out of the room. He made his way down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, boy?" Harry glanced over at Vernon, who was stuffing his face.

"Going to clean Infinity's house, from floor to ceiling," Harry responded sarcastically.

"Good boy. You should do that around here more often," Petunia chimed in.

"Right, I'll remember that." Harry rolled his eyes and left the house.

* * *

Remus Lupin popped into the room suddenly. Infinity smiled at him. Artemis didn't even look up from her book.

"Hello all," Lupin said smiling. "I have something for you from your distant relatives." Artemis looked up. Lupin was holding an envelope. Infinity turned away from the sink and took the letter.

"Ms. Infinity and Artemis Black, you are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Mr. Bill Weasley and Miss Fleur Delacour. Oh dear, three days away. But how sweet," Infinity read. Artemis smiled. Bill was very nice. Although she had no idea what Fleur Delacour was like, she had attended school with her. Fleur had left for Hogwarts to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Can we go?" Artemis asked. She had asked her mother, but was looking at Lupin. He had been their guardian since her father had died, he would ultimately decide.

"They don't know who you are, except that you are close friends. You would need a different surname. Some people are—umm…I don't know how to put it, but some people are sensitive about Sirius. Any unknown relations will be painful for them. Everyone trusted Sirius, but to hear that he kept this huge part of his life from them will be huge," Remus explained.

"Well, it is Bill's wedding. I will be going!" Infinity said and left the kitchen.

Artemis smiled at Lupin who laughed to himself. Artemis took the invitation and jumped in happiness. They would finally be able to see witches and wizards. They had been isolated since Sirius was convicted. Lupin now laughed loudly and sat in the kitchen as Artemis left the room to follow her mother. They needed dress robes, which meant Diagon Alley.

Remus turned and moved a pot of water onto a burner. He then took a teacup from the cabinet and set it in front of him. He listened to the water boil and his thoughts drifted.

Finally the teapot whistled and he stood to get it. At the same time there was a knock on the door. Remus removed the pot and set it on a pad on the table after pouring out the tea into his mug. The burner flicked off and he went for the door.

"Moony!" Harry breathed as Lupin opened the door. "I mean, hello."

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus ushered Harry into the house. "Artemis, Infinity, Harry is here!" Remus yelled.

"I'm fine," Harry brushed off the care. "How can I get to the wedding?" Lupin froze. He stared at Harry. His hand ran through his hair. They walked toward the living room.

"You're going to the wedding?" Harry nodded. "Okay, umm…well…f-fl-floo works still."

"But who has floo powder around here?" Lupin's eyes shot to the fireplace and then looked around.

"Can you Apparate?"

"Not legally."

Remus Lupin was out of choices. What else could he do?

"I took Dumb—you know, back to Hogwarts before…" Harry tried to explain. Lupin nodded.

"Okay, I'll take you there. I'll guide you." Harry smiled broadly. Artemis rushed into the room, and froze at the sight of Harry, oblivious to Lupin's previous warning.

"Uhh…Mum says that we need to go shopping. Her—things—don't fit. For the uhh—you know," Artemis tried to explain.

"I'll take you," Lupin replied.

Harry smiled still happy at the chance to see the Weasley's. And Ginny.

"Oh, and she wants to know if we need to respond?" Remus looked confused for a second but soon his face cleared and he answered, "Yes, but use the right name." Artemis nodded. "Hullo Harry. How are you?" Artemis said turning her attention toward Harry.

"Brilliant," Harry replied.

"That's fabulous, simply fabulous. But if you will excuse me Harry, my mother and I need to buy some things for something we are going to, I'm terribly sorry."

"That's okay. Have fun at that something," Harry answered, still happy. Artemis laughed, thanked Harry, and disappeared from the room.

"Where are they going?" Harry asked Lupin.

"To a celebration of sorts. You'll see. Do you need anything?" Lupin asked. "I can swing by Diagon Alley if you'd like."

"Yes, please, my dress robes are about a foot too short," Harry said still happy. He reached into his pocket for his Gringotts key. "There should be enough in there." The key was handed over and Lupin was suddenly serious.

"You okay, Harry?" Harry, whose happiness had yet to be dampened, tried to smile off the question. He remembered that all of Sirius' money had been added to his Gringotts vault.

"Perfectly," Harry lied. "Perfectly wonderful."

* * *

**So there you are...a short chapter...but I have written up to Chapter 8 so you'll get those too...Now...REVIEW!**

**thank you :D**


	6. Links and Friends

**(A/N): me again! okay...if you read my last little blurb at the top then you know my speech...so i dont need to review that...but I need you people (readers!) to review this chapter! okay? It takes five seconds...click the cute little button and type in even one word to discribe the chapter...great, fabulous, or even horrible...just tell me! what you think is very important to me okay? (maybe a little less important if its negative...to be entirely honest) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! thanks**

**Disclaimer: My disclaimers are extremely boring...hmm...well i don't own HP of course...but if you are reading this JK Rowling! I'll take the rights! I have no issue with righting Harry Potter 7! I'm doing it now...right! lol...so send me rights JKR...i'll take them!**

**once again a friendly reminder: DONT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE! CONTAINS SPOILERS**

**Chapter 6: Links and Friends**

Harry arrived at the Dursley's somewhat less happy than he had been at the—Harry froze in the doorway. He didn't know Artemis' last name. Maybe he had heard of her father's death in _The Daily Prophet_. Was it really that strange to not know someone's name after spending about two weeks with them?

"What are you doing, boy?" Vernon Dursley cried from in front of the television. Dudley had given up his diet since last summer, so the meals now consisted of mostly food in front of Dudley's favorite shows, or steak dinners in town.

"Just going to my room," Harry answered vaguely still lost in thought. Was he being rude at not knowing their surname? Did they even know his?

"Then hurry up and get there instead of daydreaming in my hallway!" Harry heard Dudley snigger at the joke, which was so far from a joke that it was easily confused with a stupidly annoying attempt at one. Harry's mind was flooded with visions of Artemis dancing with Dudley.

Harry laughed to himself and headed toward the stairs. He heard a loud popping noise from up in his room.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Uncle Vernon screamed. Harry felt the house shake as his enormous form stood from the couch.

"I tripped, sorry," Harry yelled back, neither part of his statement being true, for he had not tripped nor would he be sorry if he had tripped and caused a loud pop.

Harry made it up the rest of the way and yanked open his door. Inside were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry stood wide-eyed in his doorway.

"Close the door, Harry!" Hermione whispered urgently. She rushed behind him and closed the door softly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked also in a whisper. He crossed to his bed and fell onto it.

"We came to get you," Ron explained, his voice in a whisper as well.

"Came to get me?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, Harry. The wedding is in two days, well three but today is almost up, so two…" Ron shot Hermione a look and rolled his eyes. She blushed and stopped mumbling.

"But you don't have to get me. Professor Lupin is here," Harry informed them, surprised they didn't know.

"Lupin?" Hermione and Ron breathed. Harry nodded.

"He has been disappearing lately. We thought he was with Tonks, but I guess that explains why…" Ron said glancing at Hermione who nodded.

"Why what?"

"Nymphadora has been down lately, saying she hadn't seen him much lately. I thought it was because he was still reluctant but she was covering it up with that," Hermione told Harry. "But now I see that Professor Lupin wasn't even nearby."

"Look, Lupin told me that he would come get me for the wedding, so shouldn't I wait." Harry was worried that they would think his request odd. He was more worried, though, how seeing Ginny would go. Harry watched his two best friends, who glanced at each other, Hermione knowingly and Ron with a hint of confusion.

Finally Ron answered, "Harry, Lupin sent us."

"This is about Ginny, Ron, not Professor Lupin! Harry, you really have to just face it. She hasn't received any response and neither have we. We are all worried. I think that you should come and have a chat with everyone before the wedding. You know, smooth things over a little."

Harry fell back on his bed and rolled toward the wall. "I don't want to go yet." Harry knew Hermione and Ron were both boring holes into his back, but he stayed turned away. For once in his whole life, Number 4 Privet Drive felt like the only place that he could be safe in. The only place that he knew he couldn't be killed. Harry's fingers reached underneath his pillow and found the locket hidden beanth it. His fingers ran over its tarnished silver.

"Harry…" Hermione began. Clutching the locket, Harry turned back around.

"Hermione, Ron, I can't just leave yet."

"And why not?" Ron said, his voice rising.

"Ron! Quiet!" Hermione urged.

"Because if I suddenly disappeared from this house people would ask questions." Harry informed the pair.

"And who would that be? Those prats downstairs? I'll go tell them," Ron marched toward the door, but Harry moved to block him.

"Not only them."

"Then who?" Ron's anger was evident.

"The neighbours."

"Who gives a rat's--"

"Ron!"

"Behind…" Ron corrected pointedly at Hermione. "About your neighbours, Harry?"

"Her father was killed by Voldemort." Hermione and Ron both paled. "Lupin told me. They are muggles, but he has been watching them since because he doesn't know if they are still targeted. Voldemort might be after them."

Ron and Hermione watched Harry carefully, not wanting to upset him. He seemed to be on the teetering point, between losing it completely and remaining his usual self, or as close to it after the events of his last year at Hogwarts.  
"So, we can't take you back?" Ron asked. Hermione shot an angry look at him and he shrugged and mouth 'what.'

"I'll wait for Moony. Maybe once I talk to him, I'll see if I can floo there," Harry told his two best friends.

"TALKING TO YOURSELF AGAIN, POTTER?" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs. Harry opened his door and yelled back.

"YES!" The door slammed on Vernon's astonished face and turned back to Ron and Hermione. "Tell everyone I miss them, and I hope to see them soon."

* * *

"Mum, Do you think we will ever see Harry again? After we leave here, I mean," Artemis asked, looking up from her book. They were sitting in the living room, the fire roaring in the hearth. Infinity was looking through an old textbook of hers, laughing occasionally at the remarks that had been written in.

Infinity now looked up and her daughter. She took a long sip from her cup of tea. "I think we might," Infinity finally answered vaguely.

Artemis nodded and looked back at her book, _The Dead and Why They Haunt Us._ It had been a gift from her father when he escaped from Azkaban. Artemis went back to the page she was reading.

_Many times, ghosts, as both muggles and wizards alike call them, are spirits of the dead that were unwilling to pass into death. Ghosts are often seen in a spectral form, beings that are able to float through things and through the air. Ghosts are not often frowned upon in wizarding society but muggles are sometime afraid of them, saying that they are dark spirits up to no good._

Artemis skipped through the book, slightly bored with it, for she had worn down its hard leather cover from constant reading and knew the whole book backward and forward in her sleep.

_Chapter 10: The Links_

_There is said to be a group of people who are able to see people that have passed onto the next world. They are called Links, for they link the dead with the living. Many of these Links are recluses who hide from the world. _

_In 1654, a Link was discovered in a town that had recently lost a large number of people. The Link was bombarded with people asking for help, wanting to see their loved ones for the last time. Because a Link's abilities can be triggered by the touch of a living person, the Link in this case fell into a coma because of the constant barrage of spirits inhabiting their body._

_Cases like these are few and far between, though it is not uncommon for a Link to be placed in a coma do to an on slot of seeings, as the visions of the dead are called. Links are able to lapse into the vision state quite easily when trained. Links who are well trained are an important ally in many wars. _

Links are usually genetically gifted, though some Links are the first in a family line. This is extremely rare, making these Links very powerful.

"Artemis," Infinity began, drawing her daughter out of her book. Artemis looked up expectantly. "I've decided on a name."

"A name?" Artemis asked, looking slightly confused.

"For the wedding. We will be Infinity and Artemis West. Sound good?"

"Your maiden name?"

"Yes, that way we aren't really lying," Infinity explained smiling broadly at her daughter.

"Okay, sure mum."

* * *

**Another Chapter up to read...now its up to you! REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!1**


	7. The Burrow

**(A/N): I'd have to say that in this chapter you get to visit my second favorite house in the Harry Potter world...the Burrow...so enjoy! and when you are done reading try a little reviewing for a taste of it...okay:D! so get to reading and then to reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: And we return to the fact that I still...after allllllll these years...dont own Harry Potter...i mean what is the world coming to if a simple girl cant get rights to a Book! ...i'm waiting JKR!**

**and please see the last all caps message for this chapter as well **

**thanks readers! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7: The Burrow**

Infinity stood with her mother three days later by the front door. She was ready for the wedding. Their trunks sat next to them. Lupin was sending them after they left. He told them that he had some business to finish and then he would follow them to the Weasley household.

Infinity looked nervously at the door. They were to wait for Lupin to come back before they left for the Burrow.

Artemis, who had always been isolated from any group of wizards and witches outside of school, was so extremely excited that she could barely contain her euphoria. While at the Burrow, she would meet everyone who had been close to her father and most of the Order of the Phoenix members. She remembered her grandfather coming and telling them everything that was going on with the movement against Voldemort. He had been the one person who understood how important the movements were to Artemis, how passionately she wanted to help, but felt useless.

"Here he comes."

Lupin was walking up the front walk toward the house. He saw their faces in the window and smiled slightly. Infinity opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Do they know we are coming?" Infinity asked.

"They do and they are ready for you," Lupin informed her with a large grin. Artemis felt her eyes twinkle with happiness. Lupin laughed at Artemis, who had begun to bounce up and down. "Get out of here!" Lupin said still laughing. Artemis squealed with delight and latched on to her mother, who had also started laughing. Infinity turned and with a pop, they were gone.

Harry waited in his room with his trunk packed. Lupin would come get him soon. He would be here any moment. It would only be a minute until he knocked on the door. The Dursley's would be upset that someone was there in only a minute's time. Harry would be out of here in a ---

There was a knock. Harry leaped from his chair, surveyed his room and grabbed Hedwig's cage and his trunk and then headed down the stairs pulling his luggage along. Harry heard an outraged Vernon yelling at Lupin, who was calming him down.

"WHAT IS THIS VERMIN DOING ON MY DOORSTEP?" Vernon shouted.

"He's my friend!" Harry yelled from the stairs. "DON'T CALL HIM VERMIN!"

"Harry, there is no need. I am sure that your uncle, Vernon, is aware that his name sounds like vermin," Lupin shot back in Vernon's direction. Uncle Vernon's purple face turned a deeper purple and the vein pulsed madly on his temple. "Harry, if you would please join me across the street."

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia, for letting me come back. I'll see you later," Harry pulled his trunk and Hedwig's cage out of Number 4, Privet Drive, for what could have been the last time ever. Harry heard a hoot, and Hedwig swooped down through the Dursley's house, causing shrieks from Petunia, and toward Harry, landing on his shoulder happily.

Lupin was across the street heading toward Artemis' house. Harry caught sight of his wand unlocking the door. Then he stepped in. Harry followed quickly.

When they were both in the house, Lupin turned toward Harry and smiled. "There will be some people there that will…shock you. But don't fret, Harry, you will enjoy yourself. It is a wedding after all!" Lupin smiled broadly, looking happier than Harry had ever seen him. With a flick of Lupin's wand, Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage were sent to the Burrow. Harry shook with anticipation. He would finally see everyone again.

"Are you ready?" Harry nodded excitedly. "Then let us go. Hold my side, Harry." Harry immediately held onto his professor's arm. Lupin stepped and turned and they disappeared from the house.

Artemis and Infinity walked toward the Burrow. It was a beautiful house, Artemis thought. Though it was slightly worn out looking, it was homey and welcoming. Infinity led the way toward the door, knocking softly when they arrived.

"This is it," she murmured. Artemis had returned to bouncing on her heels. The door flew open and in it stood a woman with flaming red hair. She looked extremely happy, but tired. Molly Weasley.

"Infinity! How wonderful to see you! Come in, come in. Remus told us that you would be coming, and I must say that it has been too long," Molly said throwing the door aside and welcoming them in.

"Thank you, Molly. And I must say that it has been too long," Infinity said with a smile. Artemis just stared at the woman who had opened the door. She was a beautiful woman but looked used and worn out. Artemis knew that she had lots of kids, but she wasn't sure how many.

"This must be Artemis! How are you?" Molly said turning her attention at last on the person who was with Infinity.

"I'm fine, thank you. And how are you, Mrs. Weasley?" Artemis asked smiling.

"Oh, so polite. I am wonderful, darling. Thank you for asking." Molly led them into what looked like a kitchen dining room mix. There was a narrow staircase in the corner of the room. Artemis looked around excitedly. Infinity approached the stove were Molly had returned to cooking. "So, Artemis, would you like to meet everyone?" Molly turned away from the stove at the same time Infinity did. Artemis whipped around and nodded happily.

"I would love to!" was her reply.

"Ok! GINNY, RON, FRED, GEORGE, BILL, CHARLIE, COME HERE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "My children first then." Footsteps rang through the house. For the narrow staircase emerged the seven people, all with flaming red hair, except one, who had white blond locks. "Artemis, these are my children. Ginny, my youngest and only girl. Ron, the youngest boy. Fred and George, twins of course. Bill, who is getting married tomorrow, with his wife-to-be Fleur Delacour. And Charlie, my second eldest." Fred and George had swept into magnificent bows. Charlie had smiled deeply. Fleur was latched onto Bill, so they both just smiled. Ginny smiled vaguely as well, her mind clearly on other things, her eyes watching the door intently. Molly Weasley caught sight of her daughter and pulled her over toward the kitchen. "Come help me cook, sweetie." Ginny began to stir something lazily.

"Ron, can you show Artemis around and introduce her?" Ron flushed slightly but nodded.

"Follow me," Ron said to Artemis who obeyed silently. They went toward the stairs. Ron began up them with Artemis close behind. He showed her the rooms that belonged to the family and the ones set up for the wedding. Finally at the top of the stairs was his room. He pushed open the door and walked in. Artemis followed.

"Ron, I can't believe he isn't—Who is this?" A girl said from one of the two beds. She had large bushy brown hair and large eyes as well.

"Hermione Granger, this is Artemis West."

A loud pop filled the room. The twins appeared next to the bed. One jumped back, surprised by the bed. The other bowed deeply, his green suit crinkling. "Harry is here."

Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen to greet Harry as Lupin and him came through the door. She engulfed him in a gigantic hug, squishing him. At the same time, she was telling him how thin he was. Harry laughed to himself and tried to gasp for breath. When he was finally released, he noticed that the kitchen, that had contained most of the Weasley family was short a pair of twins. Molly led the two newest arrivals into the kitchen and set them down.

"Where's Fred and George? And Ron? And Hermione? And Gin--" Harry turned around and saw Ginny by the stove stirring vigorously. With a loud pop, Fred and George appeared, breaking Harry away from his gaze at Ginny, and how she was ignoring him.

"Three coming down," Fred said.

"Ron, Hermione, and the new girl," George informed the room. Harry looked around the room, not taking notice to the other inhabitants that weren't the Weasleys, trying to get someone to answer the unasked question. "She sure is young, mum. 'Bout Ginny's age, I'd say. Can't Apparate yet."

"Too bad too, those stairs sure get annoying," Fred said moving toward the table. Harry hoped that he was right about who was Fred and who was George. Though they were both wearing the infamous red sweaters with their initial on it, that meant nothing with the twins, for they were often inclined to switch things around to confuse people.

Harry was suddenly engulfed by a bushel of brown hair. He let out a yell of surprise as Hermione latched on to him, crushing him like Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry breathed. Hermione looked up and smiled.

"How are you, Harry? We've missed you, haven't we Ron? Ginny?" Hermione walked quickly toward Ginny and turned her away from the pot.

"We have, Harry," Ron said, reaching to shake Harry's hand. Both looked at the out stretched hands and laughed, pulling each other into a hug. Harry and Ron stepped away from each other, Harry's gaze lying on Ginny, who had turned back toward the pot. Hermione was whispering to her, but it seemed to be making no difference.

Giving up, Harry turned toward the twins. "I thought you said three?"

"We did," George replied through his bread filled mouth. Fred gestured toward the stairs. Harry looked over. On the bottom stair was a short girl with sleek black hair that curled. Harry's mouth dropped. Ron, taking this movement in the wrong way, nudged Harry in the stomach. "Ouch, Ron. What was that for?" Harry whispered. Ron rolled his eyes and turned toward the table to have something to eat.

"Hullo, Harry."

"Hi, Artemis. I thought you--"

"Were a muggle?"

"Yeah, I mean that's what Moony said." Harry rounded on Professor Lupin.

"I thought you were one too, which I suppose was stupid, seeing as you had the scar and everything." Artemis stepped from the stairs. Lupin, under Harry's gaze, tried to smile it off.

"We thought it was best for you not to know you were both from the wizarding world. I mean, honestly, they have been hiding out for years, Harry," Lupin tried to explain. Artemis looked around for her mother, but noticing that she was gone, turned back to Lupin and Harry.

"Really, Harry, weren't you suspicious at all? Moony appearing, with a loud pop, in our kitchen. Mum cleaning out our living room before we could go in. Didn't you see the jar? Floo powder."

"I really just thought…I don't know," Harry threw up his hands in frustration. Then a thought occurred to him. "Your father?"

Lupin shoot Artemis a look. Harry couldn't quite catch his meaning as it wasn't directed at him. "He was shot."

Infinity walked into the room in time to hear the last statement. She froze at the door. Lupin glanced at Molly, Molly glanced at Infinity, who had gone unnoticed so far. Infinity nodded at the two other adults.

"Food, at last," Molly Weasley said breaking the awkward silence and pushing through the group toward the table with a large pot. "Ginny, bring that over here, please." Ginny carried the pot she had been stirring and set it on the table.

"Good night, mum. We'll be back later," Bill stepped toward Mrs. Weasley and kissing her on the cheek, left the room with Fleur on his arm.

"Evening, mum. We have work to finish in the shop. See you later tonight as well." And with a pop the twins were gone.

"Is that a home-cooked meal I smell, Molly?" Mr. Weasley emerged from the door leading out of the kitchen. He kissed his wife and sat at his seat at the head of the table. Mrs. Weasley sat across from him. "How are you, Harry? And Artemis, how long it has been! I reckon you don't remember me?"

"I do, sir. You were the one on fire," Artemis said meekly. Mr. Weasley's face turned a shade that matched his hair. He murmured to himself.

"Now, Ginny, you know that I would like Ms. West to sit next to me," Molly Weasley stared at Ginny as she stood from her chair.

"Yes, mother," Ginny muttered.

Ron sat by his father, with Harry next to him. Hermione sat across from Ron. Lupin and Infinity sat near Mrs. Weasley, as she had requested, and Charlie fell into a chair by Lupin, with Artemis on his other side, next to Hermione. There was only one chair left, next to Harry. Ginny sat in it, grudgingly.

* * *

**Another Chapter up to read...so review now! the button is right there (points at cute little review button) so do it! REVIEW!**

**thanks! **


	8. The Seer

**(A/N): So it's me again! did you review? lol so...here is a new person! I own him...but not Harry Potter...so my disclaimer is that I own Darius and Links...And Seers, well seers in my sense of the word...not seers like a certain divination teacher...so there is my disclaimer and my notes**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 8: The Seer**

"Ginny, can you--" Harry began.

"No." Ginny answered cutting him off. The table had suddenly fallen silent. Harry, not knowing what to do, looked back at Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked like she had expected this. Ron looked bewildered. Ginny had yet to met Harry's eyes.

"Ginny, I believe Harry asked you something," Mrs. Weasley said cutting into the silence with a knife.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear. What did you say, Harry?" Ginny was still not looking at Harry. Harry tried to catch her glance, but she shifted it faster than he could keep up with.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I talk with Ginny alone for a minute?"

"Not at all," Mrs. Weasley said immediately. Ginny pushed her chair back hard and left the room. Harry jumped up to follow. The kitchen was silent.

"I'm confused," Artemis whispered to Charlie. He leaned over and whispered back.

"Supposedly, Harry and Ginny were going together, but then when…umm…Harry found out what he had to do, he told Ginny that he had to do it alone, and that they couldn't be together."

"So he loves her?"

"Yeah, that's how I see it. But Ginny wrote to him, and he never wrote back and I think that pushed her off the edge. She accepted his choice at first."

"He was pulling a Spiderman."

"A what? A spider and a man? Why was he pulling them?"

"Never mind," Artemis replied. Looking up, she noticed that Charlie and her were not the only ones who were engrossed in whispered conversations.

Lupin stood suddenly from the table, murmured his thanks to Molly and Disapparated. Molly and Mr. Weasley gazed at each other in shock. Infinity looked over at her daughter who was just as surprised. No one had ever seen Remus Lupin leave that suddenly and that unexpectedly. In other people it would have been rude, but with Lupin, it seemed odd. Something must have happened to upset him.

"I think that…" Infinity began, but Harry entered the room suddenly.

"Ginny went to bed," he informed everyone and moved to his chair.

Ron and Hermione quickly whispered to Harry.

"Ron, darling, please help me with the dishes," Mrs. Weasley said rising from her chair.

"Ahh, mum!" Ron complained. He stood, waved his wand, and sent the dishes toward the sink to be cleaned.

* * *

The rest of the evening was rather monotonous. Charlie taught Artemis how to play wizarding chess, and promptly beat her at it eleven times, with Artemis beating Charlie only once, but not knowing how she did it.

Harry sat with Hermione and Ron, who were talking animatedly. Harry, however, just gazed into the distance, lost in thought.

The adults talked about things going on. Mostly Lupin's strange disappearance. They were so engrossed with their talk that they didn't notice the loud crashing of the chess table until Charlie yelled.

Artemis' hands grabbed the edge of the board, which had been set on a footstool. Her body slumped bringing the board with it. The crash and tiny shrieks of terror that admitted from the small pieces was dampened by Charlie's yell.

"Artemis!" Charlie dove toward her slumped figure. Infinity jumped off of the couch she was on and ran toward her daughter. Charlie picked up the lifeless form and turned to face Infinity. Artemis suddenly gave a violent spasm. Hermione screamed. Harry stared, silent. Molly ran around trying to help. Arthur Weasley ran to Infinity's side. Ron watched as Infinity instructed Charlie to lay Artemis on the couch.

A loud pop filled the room suddenly, causing everyone to jump. A young man stood in the center of the room. Infinity looked up relieved.

"Thank goodness you're here. This one seems worse than last time," Infinity said to the man. "Molly, I hope you don't mind. This is Darius."

"Hullo, ma'am. Sorry to barge in on your home like this," Darius said turning to shake Mrs. Weasley's hand. She was speechless. Darius turned on the rest of the room. "Who here had someone close to them die recently?"

Everyone looked at the man like he was insane.

"Dumbledore, Darius," Infinity said sternly.

"Oh, right," Darius sat down next to Artemis. Her hand was lying off the edge of the couch. Darius reached for it, grabbing onto Infinity in the process. His hand clasped around Artemis' and he gasped for breath. His eyes remained open, but his sight was no longer in the room.

Hermione watched in silent horror. Harry was completely sure that she was reviewing every book she had ever read to help explain what was going on. Ron had moved toward his mother and father, hoping they would make some sense of the situation.

Artemis convulsed again. The jerking motion unclasped Darius' hand from Artemis' and he fell into a sitting position, rather than kneeling at the couch's side. Infinity motioned with her wand and a glass of water appeared in her hand. She passed it to Darius.

Artemis seemed to slump into a sleep, instead of the convulsive unconsciousness she was in only a few seconds before. Now that the anxiety in the room dissipated, Harry was able to get a better look at Darius.

He was tall, about six foot, a great contrast to Artemis' five foot nothing. While Harry's hair was unruly, Darius' hair was neat and calm. It was also a deep black, with hints of blue when it hit the light. His eyes were what made him more distinct. They were a silver that rivaled only one person's Harry had ever seen. Draco Malfoy.

"Okay, well, I believe this requires some explaining," Darius turned toward Infinity, who nodded and rose from her place next to her daughter.

"First of all, I am terribly sorry to intrude on your evening like this. She has been taking potions to stop them, but I think that the overwhelming—How can I put this?—association with death that everyone seems to have of recently triggered this attack," Infinity said, looking mostly at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Links," Hermione said triumphantly.

"Honestly, Hermione. What has links got to do with anything? Sometimes I wonder about you," Ron said muttering on about Hermione.

"Ron, honestly!" Hermione said mimicking his tone. "You really need to read more often. Links are people." Darius smiled at Hermione, whose checks flushed slightly. Ron noticed and shot Darius a look.

"Quite right, Ms. Granger…if I am correct in calling you that," Darius answered.

" You are, but how?"

"Connections."

"Artemis is a Link?" Charlie almost shouted in disbelief. "But those are--"

"Only really powerful witches or wizards?" Infinity asked cutting in. "We've heard that every time. And its not like she isn't."

"Artemis is starting her seventh school year, but is only Ginny's age," Darius explained. Harry who had yet to say something took a step away from the wall.

"But how? She would have to either come from a long line of powerful wizards or just be lucky. And she's a witch making it even more rare," Hermione protested.

"You're just jealous, Hermione," Ron whispered loudly. Hermione turned a deeper red and glared at Ron.

"But she is right again. Artemis does come from a large family of powerful people," Infinity said smiling at Ron.

"I thought Links were Dark magic practitioners," Charlie said.

"Yes, but…" Infinity began. Molly, sensing the dislike that Infinity had for the subject, stepped in.

"I think that it is time to sleep. It's been a long day and a longer one is still to come." Mrs. Weasley began to herd everyone upstairs. Charlie went to the couch to help Infinity move her daughter. Darius stood rather awkwardly in the center of the room. "Darius, you are more than welcome to stay. Or if not, come to the wedding tomorrow."

"Thank you very much, ma'am. I am afraid I am unable to stay the night, but perhaps the wedding will be manageable. Mrs. Bl—West, please send my regards to Artemis. Good night everyone, and please forgive the intrusion once again," Darius said with a bow. A pop, and he was gone.

"Mrs. West, if you don't mind me asking, who in the world was he?" Charlie, who was carrying Artemis up the stairs toward the added rooms, asked in a hushed tone to Infinity who was walking behind him.

"That was her Seer. He was assigned by the ministry. He is new at the Department of Mysteries, so he was sent to be a watcher to Artemis. The ministry believes that she will turn out to be nothing very special. I, however, disagree."

"I can see why. Artemis is very strong and very intelligent," Charlie replied, gazing at the lifeless, yet beautiful, figure of Infinity's daughter in his arms.

* * *

Artemis woke later that night. She had seen her great grandfather. He was dead. Artemis had been waiting for the conformation of his death since Lupin came to them at the end of the last school year. They had gone to watch his funeral at Hogwarts. Though grand as it was, it was not finite enough for Artemis. The realization that he had come to her sank in as she sat in her bed. That meant that he was definitely gone from the world of the living.

Artemis took deep breaths and walked over to her window. It was a bay window, her favorite type, complete with window seat. Artemis climbed onto the seat and leaned on the frame, watching the moon half-heartedly. She remembered that he had always worn the most magnificent robes, most having stars or moons embroidered on them. Her favorite pair had been his deep purple robes that her mother and her had bought for him one year. She remembered running her fingers over the designs when they were in the store. Her mother had agreed that they were perfect, and in the end, they spent their entire budget on the perfect robes, leaving none for them.

Artemis' thoughts drifted to the school she would be attending and soon dread filled her. In her letter from Hogwarts, it said that a woman was the new headmistress. Artemis felt increasingly annoyed with herself for not taking all of these signs as they should have been taken. Instead of feeling as though it guaranteed that he was indeed dead, she took it as something involved in a broader plan, a trick, a scheme. But now she knew that he was indeed not in the world of the living.

Her thoughts of Hogwarts reminded her suddenly of her cousin. While they were not directly cousins, they had grown up treating each other as cousins. Artemis rose from her seat at the window and crossed to her trunk. Inside she dug for a small piece of parchment. When at last she had found it, she returned to her seat at the large window.

Her fingers slid under the seal and she opened the letter all of the way.

_Dearest Cousin,_

_Recently I have become involved in things I had wished to stay out of. Dark things. Things I promised you I would never be involved with. It was not my wish entirely, but I suppose my desire to please my father and my fear of him outweighed my better judgment. I will only write what I have been asked to do in this letter and I trust that you will not let it fall into the wrong hands. I only hope this bloody owl can make it to you safely. _

_My father, as you know, is a Death Eater. Since I was born he has been raising me to serve the Dark Lord. As you know, I realized quite young, with your help of course, that the Dark Lord was on the side of evil, and that I wanted to be good. But years without your guidance and with my father's beatings have sent me toward the path of darkness. I agreed to help my father's lord. I agreed to help kill Dumbledore._

_I realized, too late, that this would hurt the one person who had ever understood me. I realized that by killing Dumbledore, I would be getting rid of the one person Voldemort fears, and therefore lowering the chances of finishing him off greatly. So, to my embarrassment, I ended up not taking the heat. I was found, of course, by Harry Potter himself, crying to Moaning Myrtle in one of our school bathrooms. _

_Because my mum is such a worrywart, she went to Snape. She ended up making him engage in the thing that tied him to me forever. She made it so he had to protect me, or die. _

_When it came time to kill the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, and possibly the greatest wizard of all time, I couldn't do it. I faced the man alone. He stood there and asked me questions and I answered, but in the end, I could not manage to kill him. This man who had welcomed me to his office several times in the midst of trouble, just to talk. This man who was a second father to me. This man who despised the man who made my father what he is. _

_Snape showed up and completed the job. From what I saw, I believe they had a certain arrangement. I don't think that Snape would have done it without Dumbledore's approval. But Dumbledore seemed strange that night, weaker than usual. _

_His words stay etched in my brain…Snape, please…_

_Snape raised his wand and the greatest man flew through the air, and over the tower's edge, falling nearly ten stories to the ground below. And we ran._

_I write because I am afraid. I know that if one of the Death Eaters here reads this, I will be killed, but I wanted you to know…I am fully with the side of good. I hate Voldemort._

_I remain, your faithful cousin,_

_Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_

**Now you have to review...I know you want to! So just do it! (insert nike check) (copyrighted) REVIEW PLEASE:D!**


	9. Welcome to the Burrow

**(A/N): It's been a super long time, and I'm sorry about that. With school and everything, I haven't had the chance to update this story. But here I am again, with a few more chapters. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. Review at the bottom.**

**Chapter 9: Welcome to the Burrow**

There was a quiet knock on Artemis' door. She jumped up, surprised, grabbed the letter and stuffed it in her trunk as she passed. Pulling the door open, she saw Charlie in the hall.

"Did I wake you?" Charlie asked pushing off the wall across from her door. His hands were in his pajama pockets.

"Not at all. Would you like to come in?" Artemis asked stepping out of the doorway.

"Sure," Charlie followed her inside and looked around the sparse guest room. "Do you like the window?" He had stepped toward it.

"I love it. I have always wanted a bay window with a seat in it," Artemis said with a big smile. She crossed to it and sat, patting the other half of the seat. Charlie sat down, his hands coming out of his pockets.

"I'm glad. I had mum add it when she told me that this room would be for a girl." Charlie was making small talk and Artemis knew it, but she didn't mind. Charlie was wonderful to talk to and her mind wasn't entirely in the conversation. It had drifted to the letter thrown in her trunk.

"It is wonderful," Artemis answered, gazing out of the window and turning to sit like she was earlier. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Artemis turned back toward Charlie. "What do you think about the wedding?"

"As long as Bill is happy, I suppose. Fleur has always had a somewhat rough standing in the family. But after," Charlie stopped and looked at Artemis, then continued. "the thing that happened last year, Fleur proved that she loved him and would be good to him, so there's not a real problem. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not really sure," Artemis said with a hint of laughter. Charlie smiled at her as she turned to sit with her feet on the seat and her back to the frame.

"Darius seemed very nice," Charlie said quietly after another silence. Artemis' gaze shifted from the moon to Charlie so fast it looked as if it hurt.

"How do you know about Darius?"

"He came earlier, when you passed out," Charlie explained, watching her carefully.

"Oh, of course," Artemis muttered. Her gaze went back toward the window. The mention of Darius had brought her completely into the conversation, pushing Draco's letter to the back of her mind.

"Do you like him?"

"What? No," Artemis answered. Then seeing Charlie's look of confusion at her answer, she realized that he was talking about something different than what her mind was thinking. She blushed slightly and remedied the statement. "I mean, yes, as a person, he is great." Artemis waved her hand dismissively.

"What happened with you two? I mean, if you don't mind me asking," Charlie asked. "There was something odd about him when he was near you, something hesitant, off, but maybe it's just me." Artemis sat for a few minutes before answering.

"No, once again you are right. There is something between us. You see, I met him like I did Harry. He was posing as a muggle and I was hiding in a muggle neighbourhood. He seemed edgy when I first approached him. I was new in the neighbourhood at the time and wanted new friends. He told me that it was best to leave, and I told him that I was just fine where I was. He had changed his manner of speaking after I told him that. He seemed…different…once he knew I was someone who would stand up for myself." Artemis seemed to drift away from the room as she spoke. Charlie watched her eyes, trying to read emotions.

"He asked me questions and we started talking. Almost an hour had gone by before he looked at his watch. He jumped up then, said farewell, and walked away. That was it. I sat there staring after him for some time, slightly confused.

"I went back the next day and found him there again. He was sitting on the swing he had been on the day before. I sat next to him and once again we talked. He told me that his father didn't want him to be near me. I asked him if his father owned him and he told me that I didn't understand. I think that was one of the first things that got my brain to think some of the things he had said through.

"After an hour he looked at his watch, stood up, said good bye, and walked away. We saw each other every day for two weeks. I grew very attached to the hour-long talks we had. But then school had to start. I waited for him one day and he never came. I was going to tell him that I had to go to school but I never saw him again.

"That is until I arrived on the train to the school."

"I was going to say, he's not a muggle," Charlie muttered. Artemis smiled and laughed.

"No, he definitely is not. This was my fifth year in school. I searched everywhere for an empty compartment. I had made some friends, but because I was younger than my class, they weren't inclined to me, and since I was a year ahead of the people my age, they were envious of me and we shared no classes. So I looked everywhere and finally found an empty compartment. I went in, put away my trunk, and sat gazing out the window, lonely and bored.

"The train started moving and the door opened. I turned and faced Darius on the train going to Beauxbatons. At first we just stood there, gaping at each other, but then his friend came up behind him. His friend looked in and closed the door. Outside of the door, I heard them talk. His friend mentioned me being the weirdest kid in school. No one had known that I was a Link so there were no explanations for my sudden collapsing every now and then. They argued outside my door for about five minutes and finally Darius stuck his head in the door and said that they had found another compartment and that they didn't want to bother me."

"Bloody prat. Next time I see him…" Charlie muttered threats while Artemis laughed.

"Don't. He isn't all bad. I'm not done." Charlie sat, listening, quiet again. Artemis' gaze returned to the moon. "Darius never came back into my compartment, but he approached me at the feast that night. It was a huge thing because he was a seventh year talking to a fifth year. He was also the most popular boy in school. He told me that he was sorry for what happened earlier on the train. I just stared at him, not knowing how my luck was so wonderful, that I had spent an hour a day talking with him, the most popular and, if I dare say it, the handsomest boy in school."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Charlie muttered. Artemis stopped and gazed at him, blushing. He, who had obviously not meant for her to hear, blushed as well. Artemis sat in silence for a moment or two and then smiled and turned back to the moon. It took her several tries to get the next part out because she was still speechless from Charlie's comment.

"Anyway…umm…He apologized…and I was…surprised. For weeks after, people were coming up to me and asking questions. What did he say? Are you two together? Or even, why did he talk to you? He sent me an owl a month later. He told me to meet him in one of the unused classrooms. I followed his instructions and met him there. He was practicing some hex when I arrived. He told me that he still wanted to talk to me, even though we were at school. I told him that I missed the talks we had had. We arranged to meet once every week in the classroom.

"One night, towards the end of the school year, we sat in the classroom arguing about a goblin war or something. I felt a chill run up my spine and blacked out. I had a nasty feeling that something horrible had happened. I knew that I was being visited and I was scared. I felt something tugging at me distantly and then Darius was next to me. We were in the clouded world that was my vision. A figure emerged from the fog and approached Darius and I. Darius had no idea what the figure said, but I knew the language of the dead. And then, suddenly, Darius disappeared.

"I woke in the hospital wing, Darius on a bed next to me. He knew what I was. I knew that he would want to never be around me again. I began to avoid him. He took my silence as my wish and agreed to it. I took his agreement in the silence to mean that he did not want to speak with me anymore. I never saw him graduate because that was the year my father died. And so since then, I haven't been to Beauxbatons. I was schooled at home.

"A year ago, I received a letter from the Ministry of Magic, telling me that I had been paired with a Seer in training. It was Darius. Since we last talked in that room, I have not seen him but once in person. In the land of the dead we are unable to talk to each other," Artemis finished, sadness ebbing into her voice.

Charlie sat speechless for a good five minutes. Artemis sat gazing out of the window. Finally Charlie looked toward Artemis.

"Do you know he is coming to the wedding?"

* * *

Harry, having never really fallen asleep, went down to the kitchen in the early hours of the day. He wanted to be alone, to think.

When he walked into the kitchen he noticed that someone was with him. A flaming red head of hair sat at the table, the head in the hands.

"Ginny?" The figure jumped and turned. Seeing Harry, she smiled a little. He joined her at the table. "I know I didn't last night, but I wanted to apologize for not replying to your letter."

"It's alright, Harry. I understand," Ginny answered. She stood and headed toward the door, turning back to smile at Harry. He stood and followed her out of the house. Her hand closed around his and she led him toward the shed that Harry had stood in a year before with Dumbledore.

Ginny looked back as she led Harry into the shed. Harry smiled at her. They reached the shed and Ginny opened the door, pushed Harry inside and followed.

"Ginny, What are we…" Harry's voice died away when Ginny placed a finger on his lips, even though she was still facing the door, charming it to stay locked.

Up above the shed, in a quiet room, Charlie sat at a certain bay window, looking out on the yard below. Ginny emerged from the kitchen door, followed by Harry Potter. Charlie jumped off the window seat, and, keeping his eyes on the two in the yard, moved toward the bed where Artemis was sleeping.

"Artemis! Artemis, wake up!" Charlie whispered frantically. Artemis stirred in her bed and rolled away from him. Charlie turned to her finally and pulled her from the bed. He managed to drag her over to the window in time to see Harry and Ginny disappear into the shed together.

"Well, they seem to have made up," Artemis said with a smile, turning to Charlie. He laughed and they both continued to watch the shed; Artemis in her pajamas with a sheet wrapped around her, and Charlie, slightly behind her, leaning on the edge of the window with his pajamas on as well.

* * *

"Harry," Ginny whispered. She climbed up on a box and sat, making her taller than Harry. Harry stepped closer toward her. "I'm worried about you."

"And why is that?" Harry asked, his hand fingers intertwining with Ginny's.

"Because you are one of those people that takes everything into your own hands and doesn't want anyone to help them. I'm here to help you, Harry. Yes, I know why you didn't want to stay with me, but…." Ginny stared into Harry's emerald eyes and tried to smile. "I wanted you to know that I will always be there for you."

Harry pulled Ginny from the box. She stood next to him, so close she could listen to his heart. He hugged her to him. The tears that had been kept inside all summer began to leak out of her eyes onto his shirt. Ginny dug her face into his chest. Harry moved her face out of his shirt and brought it up to his lips.

* * *

"I wonder how long they are going to be in there," Artemis said five minutes later. Charlie nodded and continued to stare out at the shed. The door to Artemis' room opened suddenly. Charlie and Artemis whipped around to see Mrs. Weasley at the door, frozen. Artemis looked from her to Charlie. Charlie looked from his mother to Artemis, who was wrapped in what looked like a sheet only. Charlie looked down at himself, in his pajamas, then back at his mother's astonished face.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something several times, closing it each time. Charlie gazed at Artemis, who looked back, worried, telling him through her look to do something.

"Mum…" Charlie began turning toward her.

"Good Morning. Breakfast is ready," Mrs. Weasley said quickly and disappeared, closing the door loudly behind her.

"That was awkward," Artemis muttered. Charlie looked at her and saw the smile creeping up her face. They both began laughing.

"Well, I should, uh, leave you to get dressed. And go smooth things over with mum," Charlie laughed again and left the room.

Artemis crossed to her trunk. She pulled out a muggle set of clothes, as that was all she owned, except for her dress robes and school robes. She slipped into the skirt and shirt, straightening the skirt and running her hands over it to smooth it out. Her hand automatically stuffed the letter down into the bottom of her trunk.

Artemis crossed toward the window to look out. The door to the shed was wide open, but the shed was empty. Artemis broke into a smile. With one last look at the letter lying in her trunk, she shut it and left her room.

* * *

Charlie broke into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was whispering frantically with Mr. Weasley, but they both froze and looked at the door. Mrs. Weasley had a look on her face that meant that she was upset. Mr. Weasley looked at his son with an expression of pity.

"Mum…" Charlie began.

"Charlie, we think that it is time we tell you something," Mr. Weasley cut in.

"What would that be, dad?" Charlie replied, feeling his temper rising.

"We think that you should…" Mr. Weasley died off, looking to Mrs. Weasley to help him out.

"What, dad?"

"Charlie, we think that it is time that you realized that you are an adult," Mrs. Weasley said silencing the room. Charlie just stared at her. Mr. Weasley averted his gaze from his two family members.

"Adult?" Charlie said faintly. "You think I don't know I'm an adult?" Charlie stood still and quiet, waiting for a response. When none came, he laughed. "Let me see if this is right. I am checking on someone who collapsed in our living room and mum walks in, sees I'm in my pajamas, freezes, and leaves just as suddenly as she came. Then, she comes downstairs to gossip with her husband. Is that adult behavior!?" Charlie yelled. "You don't think that I am an adult, when I face danger everyday? I deal with dragons! I know I'm an adult! What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Charlie, she is so much younger than you! You're not a teenager anymore! You can't have any girl you want," Mrs. Weasley whispered loudly, trying to calm Charlie down. Charlie laughed again, looked at his father, who still wasn't looking at anyone, shook his head, and stormed from the room.

* * *

Artemis heard a slam of a door as she made her way down the stairs. She jumped as the stairs shook with the rest of the house. Artemis looked up at the sound of voices above her. Ron and Hermione had met on the stairs. They were shaken by the slamming doors as well. Ron shrugged. Artemis continued down the stairs, hoping to find an explanation.

When she arrived in the kitchen, everything became evident. Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table, crying. Mr. Weasley was standing over her, trying to ease her pain.

"It's alright, dear. He'll come back." Artemis stopped on the stairs and watched, slightly embarrassed. She felt Ron and Hermione stop behind her as well.

"Mum, what's the matter?" Ron asked breaking past Artemis. Mr. Weasley looked up and heaved a huge sigh. Artemis stood awkwardly at the stairs. Mr. Weasley seemed to be boring holes in her head. Hermione left the stairs and approached Mrs. Weasley.

"Can I get you some tea, Mrs. Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley muttered something and Hermione went to make the tea. Ron sat by his mother, trying to comfort her. The tears had slowed but she was still crying.

The sound of a door opening carried through the house. Mrs. Weasley looked up, crying stopped. Mr. Weasley crossed to the door and looked into the living room.

"Just Harry and Ginny, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, exasperated. Harry and Ginny entered the room, both of the areas around their mouths thoroughly pink. Artemis suppressed giggles. She realized that she was probably the cause of Mrs. Weasley's woes and preferred to stay quiet. Ginny ran toward her mother worried.

"Mum, are you alright?" Hermione turned around with the tea ready and passed it to Ginny, who placed it in Mrs. Weasley's hands.

Harry looked over toward Artemis, who was still perched on the stairs. Artemis' glance flashed toward him, and then quickly away, a smile creeping up onto her face. A loud pop filled the room, quickly followed by another, and the twins appeared in front of Artemis, making her step back in surprise.

"Mum!" Fred and George both yelled at the same time. They ran toward their mother and comforted her. This was turning into a family reunion. Artemis stepped back on the stairs and went to make her way back up them.

She had only gone a few stairs when she heard steps behind her. She turned to see Harry following her.

"Kind of a family thing back there, huh?" Harry said. Artemis smiled and nodded. "Do you know what happened, though?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Artemis muttered looking down at the stairs. She felt Harry's eyes on her.

"Why are you and your mother hiding in muggle cities?" Harry asked suddenly. Artemis looked up at him and opened her mouth to answer.

"I heard a ruckus downstairs. What happened?" Infinity said. Harry and Artemis both jumped. She stood a few steps above them.

"Mrs. Weasley is upset about something," Harry explained.

"Oh dear, and on the wedding day and everything. Artemis, come help," Infinity squeezed past them and continued down the stairs.

"Mum, I won't be much…" Artemis began to protest.

"Come."

* * *

Infinity managed to calm Mrs. Weasley down. Artemis was able to stay out of the way of Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ginny disappeared for most of the day. Ron and Hermione were also missing. The twins had left to finish getting things together for the reception. Fleur was preparing with her family and Bill would arrive later to prepare with his.

Around lunchtime there was a knock on the door, and Mr. Weasley went to get it. Mrs. Weasley was busy making lunch and fretting over the wedding that would occur that evening. Infinity was helping set the table and talking with Molly. Artemis was sitting at the table responding to her cousin's letter.

"Molly, dear, Lupin and Tonks are here," Mr. Weasley called from the hall. Mrs. Weasley jumped and left the kitchen. Infinity looked over at her daughter.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Artemis nodded, not looking up.

"Remus, Nymphadora, dears, do come in. We have just been preparing to eat lunch," Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded through the house. She led a tired looking Remus and a thrilled Tonks into the kitchen.

Remus sat next to Artemis. Tonks went and helped with the cooking. The conversations bustled. Lupin looked over at Artemis.

"Who are you writing to?" This time Artemis looked up. She smiled at Lupin.

"My cousin," Artemis answered.

"He wrote to you recently?" Lupin was looking more awake now, edgier.

"After we received the news about Grandfather," Artemis responded, returning to her letter.

"Really," Lupin paused thinking. "How is he doing?"

"Not good, I'm afraid. He was thoroughly torn to pieces about what happened."

"I can imagine," Moony answered. He sat in the chair next to hers. "So what happened between Charlie and you?"

"Nothing, honestly. He just came to see how I was doing," Artemis answered, setting her pen down and rubbing her forehead. "What am I going to say to Draco?"

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" Harry's voice carried across the room. Artemis and Lupin both jumped. "Why would you be talking to Draco Malfoy?"

"I—" Artemis began. She couldn't think of an excuse. There was a knock on the door, luckily, which drew the attention away from Artemis' letter.

Mr. Weasley answered this door as well. In the living room, we heard him greet the person and then both of them stepped outside.

* * *

"You know why your mother is upset?"

"Yes, Dad. But I wish she would just listen to me," Charlie muttered. His father and him sat on the steps outside the Burrow. "I can't believe that she thought I did anything. I was just checking up on her."

"Charlie, Look at it from your mother's view. You are the rebel son. You went to deal with dragons. You won't cut your hair. You have your ear pierced. I mean, she just wants you to be…"

"Bill?" Charlie asked.

"No, she just wants you to be what she sees as normal," Arthur reasoned.

"Which isn't like any of her sons. Bill works in a goblin bank. I work with dragons. Percy…Fred and George own a joke shop. Ron, well…Ron is Ron. Ginny was possessed by the Dark Lord in her first year. She doesn't have a normal family."

"I know, Charlie. But you are the adult son who is the most abnormal in her view. She's always trying to change you, don't ask me why, but she does. And then she walks in on you, her second eldest son, and Artemis, a girl as old as Ginny. Explain that to someone who is like your mother."

Charlie sat in silence for several minutes. His father watched the sun on the horizon.

"Bill will be arriving soon," Arthur said.

"Do you think that you could smooth things over a little with mum?" Charlie asked.

"I'll do my best. But you storming out of the house didn't help."

"Poor Artemis. She was sheltered from the wizarding world and then she comes back and she's thrown into this crazy woman's house who thinks she slept with her eldest son, after she passed out because she's a Link."

"Welcome to the Burrow, lad. Crazy sights everyday."


	10. First Dance and Last Sightings

**Chapter 10: First Dance and Last Sightings**

Bill arrived that evening in his tuxedo, or really carrying must of his tuxedo. His hair was a mess. His tie was undone. His cummerbund was hanging over his shoulder. He was wearing his plain everyday shoes instead of dress shoes. Mrs. Weasley bustled about crying and worrying when he arrived. Mr. Weasley and all of the boys took him upstairs to get ready and have a nice long talk. Charlie stayed downstairs awhile to help Mrs. Weasley with some of the cooking. After about an hour of cold silence, she finally hugged him and told him to go upstairs.

Infinity and Artemis, with the help of Tonks and Moony, were setting up chairs outside. Ginny and Harry were helping Mrs. Weasley cook. The house was buzzing with activity when the guests started to Apparate. Mad-Eye Moody apparated in front of Artemis and caused her to fall over and drop the chair she was carrying. People were knocking at the door every time Molly Weasley made it back to the Kitchen. Eventually she stationed Harry and Ginny at the door to greet people. Now that they had made up they had a fine time standing at the door snogging until someone knocked.

The hustle and bustle made the whole house shake. The Twin's voices carried downstairs as they called their greeting to Mrs. Weasley and continued upstairs helping Bill.

Harry and Ginny were sitting bored and waiting. The guests had begun to arrive in such a steady fashion that they didn't even have to hold the door. Their privacy was gone so they decided to sit and wait.

"You know, Ginny, I never asked about Bill," Harry said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. She was absentmindedly playing with the loose thread on the chair.

"How did they fix his…you know?" Harry stammered.

"Oh his face? Well, this healer was amazing. She looked at it and said 'Okay, It'll be done in three days.' I was like, no way. But she just asked for a signature for a few release forms and then kicked us all out. She probably explained the process to Mum and Dad, but I'm too young," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh well, as long as he's better. I think that healer is coming today. She was so nice. Fred had his eye on her."

"Hopefully she has a twin," Harry laughed.

People continued to enter the house. Harry had no idea that this many people could fit in the backyard.

"GEORGE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bill's voice rang through the house suddenly. A loud pop in front of Ginny caused her to topple out of her chair. George appeared in front of her suddenly.

"Shhh! Don't let him know I'm down here," George whispered. He crouched a little. Another pop caused everyone to jump and Fred appeared.

"Brilliant, wasn't it?" Fred said.

"Of course!" George agreed.

"Absolutely—"

"Positively—"

"The best trick we have ever played," they concluded together.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"We gave him a box—"

"Pretending it was a wedding gift, you know, from us, the best brothers ever," George said.

"But when he opened it…"

"The first level was a spray of pepper, to induce sneezing—"

"Which would set off the hair powder."

"Replicas of your hair begin to fall, giving the illusion that you are losing all of your hair," Ginny whispered to Harry, who nodded.

"After the hair powder, comes the colour changer. It changes the colour of your skin, depending on the mood," Fred explained.

"He was a brilliant shade of red. Best colour yet," George noted.

"And then—"

"Yes, and then—"

"The best part of the whole show!" The twins began to conclude. Their story was cut short when Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen looking horribly red herself. Ginny glanced at Harry, who nodded, and they both went out toward the backdoor.

Artemis was coming in the backdoor when Harry and Ginny ran out. Unknowingly, Artemis walked in on Mrs. Weasley at her maddest. Her face was a shade that could rival any attempt of red Vernon Dursley ever tried. The twins stood frozen to the spot.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVER EVEN CONSIDER DOING THIS TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER! HE HAS ALWAYS TAKEN CARE OF YOU, NO MATTER HOW STUPID YOUR TRICKS WERE, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU HURT HIM! AND ON HIS WEDDING DAY NO LESS! ARE YOU TRYING TO HURT YOUR ELDEST BROTHER? IS THAT IT?" Mrs. Weasley just kept yelling. Charlie and Ron fell into the room from the kitchen door.

"HE HAS DONE NOTHING BUT HELP YOU! WHO WAS THERE WHEN YOUR FIRST TRICK BACKFIRED? WHO HELPED YOU DESIGN THAT FIRST TRICK? I KNOW HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO YOU, BUT TO HURT YOUR OWN BROTHER?" The yelling continued. People began to wonder how much more air Mrs. Weasley had in her. She had yet to breath. Arthur came in from the kitchen and touched Molly on the shoulder. She looked at him.

"Get upstairs now," She ordered Fred and George after she drew in a deep breath. They both apparated away faster than anyone could ever think possible. Mrs. Weasley disappeared back into the kitchen determined to force her energy into the food. Ron headed back upstairs with Mr. Weasley. Charlie approached Artemis.

"So, how are you enjoying the Weasley family?" Charlie asked. Artemis couldn't help but laugh.

"It certainly is interesting. What exactly did they do?" Artemis wondered.

"Can we walk and talk?" Charlie gestured out the front door. Artemis nodded and they headed out.

"Well, they own that joke shop, right? _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._ They were testing another one of their newest jokes, a wedding present that sent the opener through several of their older tricks. It wasn't as bad as Mum made it sound. Bill was laughing the whole time," Charlie explained as they walked. He meandered along with his hands in his pockets, kicking some of the stones occasionally. Artemis was watching everything, trying to see every part of the wizarding community that she could.

"Charlie?" A voice called. Charlie looked up. Down the road a ways was a man walking toward them with two women. Charlie waved.

"Mr. Diggory! How are you? And Mrs. Diggory too?" Charlie motioned for Artemis to follow and headed toward the group.

"Charlie, son, I haven't seen you in what two years?"

"Yeah, at the Tri-Wiz—" Charlie cut himself short.

"Charlie, it's alright. We can't dwell on his death like it's a curse. We have to realize what his sacrifice started and move from there. My son is a hero," Mrs. Diggory said quietly.

"Of course he is, but I knew that before," Charlie noted. No one said anything for a few seconds.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Artemis West." Artemis's hand went out and Mr. Diggory shook it and then Mrs. Diggory did the same. Artemis moved to shake the other woman's hand but she was looking at Charlie and didn't notice.

"I'm Isabel," the woman practically whispered. Charlie glanced at her and smiled.

"You are all coming to the wedding I hope," Charlie said.

"Yes, of course. We were heading there now," Mr. Diggory answered.

The conversation continued. Artemis was able to fully look over Isabel. She was curvy and at the perfect height, not too tall and not too short. She had large, somewhat hollow, brown eyes and pale skin. Her hair flowed behind her like a sheet of brown that matched her eyes. Charlie tried to ignore her staring. Artemis could tell by the way he sifted his feet.

Isabel suddenly turned her gaze on Artemis, who lost all of her breath. She tried desperately to breathe but no breath came.

"Darius," Artemis whispered to Charlie as her legs gave way and she fell into unconsciousness.

"Merlin, is she alright?" Mr. Diggory asked rushing forward. A pop sounded and Charlie looked up at Darius. Isabel gasped at the sight of Darius and stepped back. Darius glanced at her oddly, but looked back at Charlie.

"Again?" He asked. Charlie nodded. "So who is it this time?" Everyone looked at Charlie, for he seemed to know who this stranger was.

"Everyone here, Darius. This is Darius, he's Artemis's seer," Charlie explained. Artemis was draped in his arms and Darius approached her carefully.

"Be right back," Darius muttered. He seemed agitated. His hand clasped around Artemis's and he fell into the blind gazing.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Artemis is a Link. She sees…spirits," Charlie said cautiously. Artemis's eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. Darius fell away from her side and sat down on the side of the road.

"Merlin," he muttered.

"Let's get her back," Charlie said, taking charge. Artemis shrugged him off and stood on her own. Darius stood and approached her. He whispered something to her and she nodded. Charlie and the Diggory's along with Isabel started to walk back. Darius and Artemis followed behind.

"I don't trust her," Darius said once they were further away from the rest of the group.

"Neither do I," Artemis agreed.

"Do you think that was…?"

"It's never not been true," Artemis murmured as they walked further on.

"How long are you here?" Darius asked.

"About two more days and then we're heading to Diagon Alley. I start my seventh year in a month," Artemis sounded sad.

"You okay?" Darius stopped. Artemis turned and faced him.

"I…I suppose." The stood looking at each other. Thoughts flashed through Darius's head. He suddenly wanted to hold Artemis and protect her, to keep her from harm. He resented Charlie, for what—he didn't know—but there was something between them and he didn't like that. Darius blushed a little at the thoughts that passed in his head, hoping she would never hear them. He remembered a dream he had one very good night—

"They're almost out of sight," Artemis whispered. Her cheeks were a little red as well, but Darius thought it was only the wind.

"Right, then let's head back," Darius agreed. They walked back to the Burrow in silence—Darius trying to get those thoughts out of his head and Artemis thinking about what Isabel had caused her to see.

Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, and Isabel were just entering the house. Molly Weasley ran past the group in a hurry to do something. She stopped suddenly when she noticed it was Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm so glad it's you! Your brothers have been wreaking havoc on this ceremony and I think they might listen to you. Please do something," Mrs. Weasley pleaded to her second eldest son. Turning to the Diggory's she smiled, "How are you today? Oh, and Isabel, as well. Welcome, Welcome." Their conversation drifted off as Mrs. Weasley led them to the backyard. Charlie smiled and headed toward the kitchen stairway.

Darius and Artemis entered the house as Charlie reached the top of the stairs.

"What a…quaint home they have here," Darius said to himself looking around.

"What? It's not like your mansion?" Artemis teased. "I think it's marvelous. Look at that clock." Artemis pointed over at the clock that showed where all of the Weasley's were. All but three pointed at home. Fred and George were drifting closer and closer to mortal danger. Artemis imagined that that had something to do with the yelling coming from the upper stories of the house.

The other hand pointed at work. Artemis stepped closer to see who's hand it was. Percy was written on it with curly letters.

"Hey, I know him," Darius said pointing at the odd clock hand.

"I've never met him," Artemis murmured. "I wonder why he isn't here."

"He works with the Minister. Maybe he couldn't get away. You know how it is with Voldemort out again."

"Yeah, he's really busy." Charlie's voice came from behind them, making them jump.

"Will he be coming later on?" Artemis asked. Charlie's eyes seemed sadder than before.

"I doubt it." Silence hung in the air. "Look, don't say anything to my mum. She's really torn up about him." Artemis nodded. She had a feeling that his absence was not because he was busy. Charlie looked down. A voice from upstairs called him away.

"I didn't think to ask Percy about today. Maybe I should have," Darius said when Charlie was gone.

"I hope he comes. I think it will mean a lot for the family," Artemis replied.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was about to start. The musicians started to play and everyone quieted down. Artemis and Darius found seats on the second row, behind Molly and Arthur. Harry and Hermione also sat on the second row. Moody, Lupin, and Tonks were on the second row with Artemis, Darius and Infinity.

Inside the house the twins' hands moved back to being at home. Another hand shifted its placement on the clock, joining the other hands.

Bill stood at the altar awaiting his beautiful new bride. Her family was on the left side of the aisle. Ginny walked down the aisle ahead of her, throwing flowers everywhere, followed by the maid-of-honor, Fleur's sister. Darius, along with every other male at the ceremony, shifted in his seat, noting that the flowers were dull in comparison to the maid-of-honor and the bride. Charlie was best man while Gabriel was the maid-of-honor. The rest of the brothers were the other best men. Ron carried their rings.

The ceremony itself was magnificent—both homey and posh together, representing the new married couple perfectly. The drapes of cloth around the altar and the roses and lilies that were woven along the archway were a beautiful background for the romantic ceremony. Fleur and Molly had really outdone themselves with this ceremony.

Once the ceremony was complete and the bride and groom had walked down the aisle together, the crowd of wizards and witches surged out of the stands and headed toward the food at the other end of the yard. Molly was shaking with tears. Infinity held her and slowly led her down toward the food tables, talking and comforting her the whole way. Arthur was patting everyone near on the back and looking for someone to share a cigar with.

In the very last chair in the very last row sat a young man with flaming red hair. He watched as everyone moved toward food, his view blocked by the standing guests. He saw the other red heads float away toward their mother's food. One raven haired girl stopped suddenly in the mass of people and looked directly at him. Looking over her shoulder toward Mrs. Weasley, she looked back at the young man. He stared bewildered at her. She laughed and caught back up to the tall man who was walking with her, grabbing his arm and whispering to him. He glanced back—Darius. Percy swallowed.

His mother had made it to parallel his row and was slowly greeting and trying to clean up her tears. A tall thin woman held her regally and steered her toward the part of the wedding she had worked so much on. Percy stood and passed behind the mass of chairs toward the center aisle. He then thought of his brother and shot right instead.

The crowd noticed him and began to part as he stepped through the garden toward the married couple. Fleur was displayed on a bench, taking greetings from the guests who passed their well wishes. Bill stood behind her protectively. His eyes caught the crowd parting for his red headed brother. He stepped forward, breaking away from his new wife.

Percy stopped at the same moment Bill did. They stood a foot away from each other, neither saying a word. The noise of the wedding reception died almost instantly. They kept their eyes locked on each other. Time seemed to slow down. Mrs. Weasley's tears continued to leak. Fleur stood gracefully behind her husband. The anticipation mounted steadily. Bill's jaw twitched with the pressure of his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to punch the lights out of his brother for disappearing. But he also wanted to hug him, pull him close and never let him abandon his family again. His hands balled into fists. Percy looked down, ashamed.

"Congratulations, Bill." His voice was but a whisper. But it carried across the entire wedding party. Bill's hands instantly unclenched. Percy's eyes shot up to meet his brother's and he stepped forward to shake his hand. Bill smiled and pulled Percy into a crushing hug. They exchanged a few words locked in that embrace, and when Percy surfaced, his neat hair was a mess and his eyes shone with the tears. But he was back. His family had taken him after his abandonment and not forgotten him.

Mrs. Weasley dived across the circle that had formed and attacked her son. The entire family followed. Fleur stepped forward with the rest and her blonde hair mixed with the flames of the large family.

"That's how you know it is love." Artemis jumped and looked up. Darius was smiling. She followed his gaze to what she thought would be Percy and Bill in the center, but was Fleur in the mass. "Someone who is willing to accept all of the family, regardless, and dive feet first into the mass."

Artemis nodded and smiled. The crowd began dispersing and Percy was taken away by his parents to catch up. Infinity floated through the crowd speaking with long lost friends. Music started and groups of people began dancing. Each person seemed to have a purpose, friends to talk to, people to eat with. Artemis stood suddenly very alone. Her one friend, Harry, was dancing with Ginny. She felt her eyes cloud with tears.

Social situations had never been her strong point. She took being alone seriously. It had plagued her since she was a child. Being in a gathering of such joy brought back with a vengeance the beliefs she held so strongly. She could not be a part of the normal day to day of these people. Her mind clouded with their dead relatives, dancing alongside them. Insane jealous rose inside of her as they led their normal lives and enjoyed themselves. A young girl swung by her on the arm of a young man, laughing and smiling. She had never had friends, much less a boyfriend. Her mother was her only companion. Darius had come close, but when he found out about her, he disappeared as well, only showing up when it was his job. The tears threatened to escape.

Escape. She needed to leave—even for just a minute or two. The figures of the past swirled with her vision. Artemis turned quickly, right into Darius. He caught her as her feet stumbled.

"Hey, where are you going?" His voice was soft, only she could hear. The figures, the confusion dissolved as his strong hands held her shoulders.

"I…I just—I want a break," Artemis stammered. Darius smiled slowly. He had a slight tilt to it, as if only one side of his face could smile all the way.

"How about a dance break?"

Without realizing what was going on, Artemis was swept out toward the swirling masses. Darius led her carefully toward the center. She stepped with him, but his hand lost hers. The figures reemerged and swarmed. Artemis froze. Grandfathers, mothers, children, famous wizards, lovers, drunks, priests, muggles. Their dancing pulsed closer to her. Her breathing doubled as she looked for escape, anyway through their stories, through their lives. Suddenly they all vanished. Her hand was attached to Darius's again. Calm flooded her veins, pushing the fear away. "I have you," he told her.

Not daring to release his hand, Artemis followed closely. They reached a clear area and she came face to face with the man who was one of her only friends.

They caught the beat of the music and began to dance. Darius knew exactly what he was doing. He led them confidently through a waltz around the floor, dodging the less experienced couples. Artemis, much shorter than him, thanked her heels to make dancing less awkward. As that thought passed through her head, she realized that even if she was shorter, he would have compensated. Her eyes moved up his chest to meet his gaze, which had been on her the whole time.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

"There is no need to be sorry, Darius."

"Artemis, there is. Don't try to make me feel better."

"Why are you my Seer?"

"I was assigned to you."

"That's not what I mean," Artemis stopped dancing. She stepped back away from him and looked up, not breaking their hand contact. "I mean, why are you even a Seer?"

"To—Don't worry, I can keep the visions back even without contact," Darius said suddenly, breaking eye contact and looking past Artemis. She followed his gaze, confused. Charlie.

"Darius," Artemis began in warning. He smiled and dropped their hands. The visions swam into place, swarming her, reaching out to grab her. They pulsed out of view and then back in, out, in, and finally out. She looked at Darius when they disappeared. His concentration was incredible. Pain crossed his vision but he kept her vision clear. Sweat broke out on his forehead. He slowly began to walk toward a chair as Charlie got closer.

"May I have this dance," Charlie asked. "Cliché, I know, but still, dance with me?" Artemis locked eyes with Darius who nodded from a chair. She smiled up at Charlie and nodded.

"Thank you. Congratulations on your new sister-in-law."

"I'm glad she finally made it. You can imagine how women do in my family."

"She's strong though, and loves Bill a lot."  
"He's lucky to have found someone." His eyes flitted to his brother and his new bride. They were waiting on the edge of the dance floor.

"First dance?" Artemis and Charlie stopped turning and moved away to the side of the dance floor. Darius shot up and moved toward Artemis, the sweat on his forehead drying, but the pain in his eyes increasing. His hand found hers. Charlie glanced over at Darius dangerously. His eyes caught sight of their hands clasped. Artemis drew in a breath suddenly and held it. Her eyes grew as she stared at the couple. Darius, who had been desperately catching his breath bent slightly at the waist like he had just gotten back from a run, froze and looked toward the couple, slowly standing up. Charlie's gaze shifted, worried, but the couple seemed absolutely normal.

"Darius," Artemis breathed.

"I see it."

"See what?" Charlie felt horribly left out. If something was going on, especially with his family he wanted to know.

The couple stepped into the floor and never lost eyes for each other. The music switched to their song and they stepped off. Charlie watched as they floated, ignoring the rest of the world and enjoying their own love. He glanced at Artemis. Tears ran down her cheeks and Darius pulled her closely to him, silently watching something only they seemed to be able to see. Artemis's jaw twitched suddenly and the tears stopped. She wiped them away and set her gaze on the couple, determined.

Other couples began to join the couple on the dance floor. Charlie glanced down at Artemis. He stepped toward her with the intent to continue their dance but at that moment someone tapped his shoulder. He turned into Isabel. She smiled and pulled him toward the dance floor, her small dress flopping playfully against her knees.

The night was progressing quickly. Around the dance floor, several wizards worked to charm lights to hang above the dancers recreating the star light. Canopies of fabric transfigured over the lights to provide cover from any night rains.

Darius took Artemis's hand and led her away from the crowd. He led her back around to the side of the crooked house toward the benches that had been set up among the temporary rose garden. This area, being off away from the food and dancing, was not very popular just yet. The alcohol had not settled in enough for people to begin sneaking off. Darius followed a path to a secluded bench and pulled Artemis down next to him.

The silence between them thrummed with its own subconscious pitch making it far more obvious and awkward.

"Where did you go?" Artemis whispered.

"I graduated. I went to train," Darius replied, equally as quiet. "You're the one that disappeared."

"My father died."

"I know, I know. It's just that I had no idea where you went."

"We went into hiding, left France. Lived in Germany for a while then back to England, London, Kent, and finally Little Whinging. That's where we've been for the longest…about three weeks now."

Darius looked at the girl next to him. She had been his friend when his family was willing to get rid of him at all costs. They sat together in the park in the middle of rural France. The hours the spent together during that summer saved his life. He would escape for an hour of bliss in the middle of the hell he lived daily.

Once school came she was the oddity. He was the Quidditch captain, the most popular boy in school. He was two years ahead of her, with her being a year ahead of her own class. Their age gap was odd to the rest of the school, but their bound could not be denied after the summer was over. He played it cool in school, not admitting to his horrible home life, but she knew the truth. She had been his comfort.

But that one day when he caught her as she fell changed everything. He flipped out, seeing his dead uncle talk to her about family affairs. His fear repulsed him, but his intense curiosity drew Artemis to him. At that point however, she had given up. She locked herself away from him and denied their friendship, too ashamed to face him.

And then Artemis disappeared. He crumbled. The school watched as he fought with even his closest friends, snapping at them for no reason. He kept a steady girlfriend merely to keep his image up during those last few weeks. Upon graduation, he immediately broke up with the girl and was hired at the British Ministry of Magic.

Due to his extensive ability to screw up all of his cases, he was assigned to the West family. A family in hiding that had a girl who had occasional, unimportant glimpses of the dead. She was a low priority and therefore perfect for Darius, the screw-up.

Now she looked at him with pain through her crystal blue eyes. "I didn't want to believe that he was dead. But there he was again tonight," she murmured, looking down.

"Don't get down, Artemis. You are one of the strongest people I know. He knew that too. He loved you and would never want you to be sad because he was gone. Knowing him, he's not all the way gone."

Darius pulled Artemis to him, hugging her close, willing away her fears.

Commotion began to reach them from the central wedding area. They stood together and headed back toward the party slowly, cautiously.

Smoke drifted toward them as they emerged from the rose garden. Artemis ran forward of Darius, trying to get a better look. He followed quickly after her. They heard Molly voice sounded above everyone else.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" The smoke cleared. The crowd screamed.

**Review! kkthnks :)**


End file.
